Two Tortured Souls
by potterheadcharles
Summary: Bella does not go to Voldy'd hide-out after killing Sirius. She waits for the Potter boy to be home and finish him. But his pitiful sobs in his sleep bring back the tides of old memories. What will she do now? Harry/Bella, Not Time-travel, Bella will remain her own age.
1. The crying boy

******DISCLAIMER:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. and this is a fanfiction.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:- The crying boy**

An angry wind was coursing through Privet Drive disrupting the quiet of the street. But it was not alone.

The lone magical resident of the area, a soon to be 16 year old green eyed, black haired boy with a peculiar and unique scar on his forehead had started moaning and crying quietly. He was begging for forgiveness in his sleep. A scene was being continuously repeated in his dreams, nightmares really. A tall, lean wizard with long dark hair and a silly grin pasted on his face was being thrown with the force of a spell towards an old stone archway with a tattered black curtain. The wizard is Sirius Black, Harry Potter's deceased Godfather and the stone archway is The Veil of Death.

Nobody was there to comfort him or sit by his bedside to provide the much needed support to the young teen, who blamed himself for the tragic demise of the man, whom he considered the last of his family.

He was left alone with his last blood relative, his Aunt, to spend his summer holidays with, as always. The family of three, his aunt, uncle and their son had left him alone to guard on the house while they enjoyed a 'well-deserved' vacation in China.

Albus Dumbledore, a wizard of phenomenal power, considered by many as the reincarnation of Merlin, and the leader of the light as well as The Order of the Phoenix had issued the behest for Harry to be left alone, so that he could come to terms with his Godfather's death. With the help of his family, of course.

Soon, the quiet sobbing in the dark changed into screams, as the dream Sirius no longer only fell through the Veil but taunted and accused Harry for his death in a very child like manner.

"Poow Hawwy killed me..why? Your precious Godfather, Potty…and, and I thought Hawwy lowed me…Poow Seriuz..me"

The tone of the voice was very similar to a certain infamous witch with a beauty like no other and a total lack of sanity. This particular witch was also the murderer of Sirius Black, and his cousin, Bellatrix.

No one heard the screams, but her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a very strong and ruthless witch. Raised to be a proper pureblood and never to abandon the idea of a world with purebloods as the rulers, ruling the lesser breeds of half-bloods and muggleborns as well as the scum of the earth, muggles, she never hesitated in killing or torturing.

When she met a certain charismatic wizard who promised a world and society laid upon those ideals, she gave him her loyal and unwavering support.

Soon, she became a member of a group whose aim was to free the society of all the filth, and restore the old ways. Death Eaters. The name sounded odd at first but she was very proud of her accomplishment, nonetheless.

When she was given her first task, which was to torture a group of five year old muggle children, her hands wavered at first but she did so anyway. It was for the purpose of hardening her resolve, after all, as their leader had told them, to be a great fighter, so she did what was ordered by her Master and tried to revel in the screams of the young children until they finally died of the pain inflicted upon them.

Yes, somewhere along the way, the wizard, their leader became their Master. Her loyalties as a Black, to never kneel in front of anyone, and as a pureblood, to do what's best for their race, quarreled at first but the pureblood part won and she gave herself to her Master. Mind, Body and Soul.

She tortured and killed and maimed. She delved into the darkest of the dark arts. Her master himself taught her to inflict maximum damage and take as much delight as possible in the screams of the innocent. For they were born, to be crushed.

The one time, somehow she questioned herself and her master, the all knowing lord that he was, the one who could read minds just as clearly as the title of some book, knew that a lesson was in order.

He ordered her to shred her dignity in front of everyone present and all men took her in turns one by one. She cried and begged but her Master only laughed, taking delight in her screams, as she was taught to do.

Even her husband and brother-in-law took pleasure in her misery.

He then tortured her himself until no tears were left in her eyes and no voice in her throat.

This treatment continued for two weeks. She was given hope in a dark chamber all night that tomorrow would be different, that tomorrow someone, ANYONE would free her of her misery but her soul was again crushed the next day. Whipped, bloodied, raped and heeled to go through the same process again. And again. And Again.

Until, at one point, when she realized that her Master wanted her to revel in her own screams, in her own misery.

And, then she laughed, and cackled with glee. Her current torturers were confused, but she gave them no mind. She just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Bellatrix was shattered. She became a shell of what she was. She was seventeen at the time.

Her master finally got up and gave her his own wand. She used the weapon to inflict pain and finally kill her then, unfortunate abusers in the most creative ways. Although she could not kill the other members of her group, everyone now feared her, just second to her Master. They knew she was insane.

The beautiful woman had locked away the memories of her life, of her own torture, and her sanity in a long forgotten corner of her mind. She had promised herself subconsciously never to again visit that part of her.

Her sanity only waned in the dark corners of Azkaban where she relived her screams, her pain, her misery again and again for years. But she continued laughing and never stopped taking delight in the screams of her own, and others.

But the dull sobs and terror filled screams of the poor teen in front of her, somehow snapped her out of her years long stupor. He sounded just like her, as miserable, as tender as she did and just like her, there was no one for him.

After killing her cousin, she did not go to her Master's hideout. She should have but she didn't. Instead, she went somewhere else and waited, waited for the proper moment to present itself when she could finally finish the story of the Boy-who-lived.

She followed him from the train station, to here, No.4, Privet Drive, so that she could atleast come back and finish Potter if something unexpected happened. She waited and saw the relatives of the boy leave him alone. She wanted to kill the muggles along with the boy then and there. But she waited, for she wished to surprise dear Potter. She waited for him to settle, so that she could see the astonishment in his eyes when she would slowly wake him up.

She was just about to enter the muggle house when she heard him. His pitiful sobs and cries for forgiveness. She was confused for a moment but slowly made her way into the house and upstairs. She had not expected the Boy-who-lived to live in this trash, but apparently, he too was just being _used_.

That thought gave her pause, and she observed him. Turning, tossing, dying bit-by-bit from inside out. _Just like I did._ And then the memories hit her with full force. Her sobs, her cries, her pain, when she begged, the laughter of her master, that creature, ringing in her ears. And then she collapsed.

As Harry Potter's screams continued, Bellatrix Lestrange herself silently wept on the doorstep of his dirty dusty room.

For the years she lost, for the pain she beared, for the innocents she killed, for the families she torned apart, for Sirius Black, her own blood and for the nearly 16 year old wizard in front of her who was on the way of becoming just like her, who would try to kill her as soon as he sees her in the morning.

She could not kill him now, she knew. She could not go back to her ma-that creature, not now. He will immediately know. She knew she had to wait and accept her fate. She will accept what Potter decides for her. At the least, it would give him some satisfaction.

With that thought, she got up and silently went downstairs to wait for the sun to rise.

**AN:- That's it for now. Tell me what you think. Shall I continue it?**


	2. We meet Again

**DISCLAIMER:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. and this is a fanfiction.**

* * *

**CH 2:- We meet Again**

Harry woke up slowly from his nightmares as the rays of the morning sun filed themselves in his room. He was alone in the house and could rest however much he wished but he knew nothing good would come out of his sleep. That endless loop would just play itself until his brain burst out. _Better to be up and about._

He slowly dragged himself out of the door and went in the bathroom directly opposite. After cleaning himself up a bit and finishing his morning rituals, he went back to his room to pass some time. His thoughts went back to Sirius but he shook himself and got up, just in time for his stomach to make a grumbling sound.

He had not eaten since yesterday's breakfast and so, this was expected.

He went through the door and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, never noticing the pair of violet eyes following his every move from the dining table. He got some eggs from the refrigerator, cracked them and put the flame on. That's when his eyes shot up and he saw her.

Harry saw Red.

Bellatrix had heard his door being opened and then another, which she assumed was the bathroom. She had heard the creak of the stairs and seen him coming through the kitchen door. She had sat calmly on the same chair all night, contemplating what to do in the morning. Although Bellatrix would do as he wished and take her punishment readily, she wanted him to understand her situation first. Or at the very least, help him in any way she could.

So, she was as fast in getting out of the aforementioned chair as he was in lunging at her.

Harry jumped and tried to grab her but she dodged him and ran out the kitchen door as fast as she could.

"Potter, wait. Listen to me." she cried but she knew he would not be tethered as easily. And so, she ran for her dear life.

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BITCH." He shouted running after her and lunging again but she moved just to the side at the last second and Harry crashed into the wall.

"AHHH..I WILL KILL YOU, LESTRANGE."

She quickly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom and locked herself inside. Harry bolted after her but could not stop her from locking up the door.

"GET OUT BITCH, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID."

He shouted from outside the door while simultaneously trying to break it by sheer force of will. Bellatrix too was pushing the door from inside to counterbalance his efforts.

"Potter, listen. I am not here to harm you."

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM."

"Potter, I will accept any decision you make, but first you have to listen to me."

Harry was confused. A million thoughts were running through his mind at the moment. How did she enter the bloody house? What happened to the blood wards? Where are the order members? Why am I not dead? If he remembered well, she was sitting very quietly in the kitchen, even before he entered. And why was Bellatrix Lestrange running from him. The insane woman who was the most feared death eater, running, just like that. Something was wrong, very wrong.

And then he heard what she said. Listen to her? Accept any punishment? Was this woman Bellatrix or some imposter. Am I dreaming again? Harry pinched himself and was reassured that this was not a dream. Then, what in the name of Merlin's pants is going on?

Harry took a deep breath and finally answered through gritted teeth. "Come out and I will listen what you have to say."

"Promise, Potter?"

"Don't make me any more mad than I already am, Lestrange. Come out."

"Promise first"

"FINE. I PROMISE. NOW GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING BATHROOM."

Harry had forgotten up until now that he didn't even had his wand with him at the moment. He cursed himself inwardly but there was no time now. Oh well…

Bellatrix slowly and cautiously opened the door and peeked outside. He was standing there with crossed arms and a very exasperated calm expression stuck to his face. But Bellatrix could literally feel his anger towards herself. She knew it was a matter of time before his hold on himself loosens and she dies a very horrible death. She'd have to do something fast.

Harry saw her and despite the itch in his fingers, which ached to strangle her throat, he stood his ground. He too was curious what this insane witch had to say.

"Potter, listen to me very carefully." She started.

"FASTER" He shouted. It was getting difficult. The longer he saw this woman, the clearer that image of Sirius falling through the veil played in his mind.

" I did come here to kill you but not anymore. I don't want to kill you now. I want to help you defeat my mas-the dark lord."

Harry blinked. He was getting more and more confused by the second. She came here to kill him, but won't do it now. And help him defeat Voldemort…what in the name of hippogriff's dung is going on?

"And I am to believe that? Just like that?"

"Umm…yes?"

And Harry lunged again. She was taken by surprise this time and was lying on the floor while Potter strangled her before she had the chance to blink. He was choking her and she was struggling for the air. But she did not hit him, in the hope that he would see it and perhaps, let her explain a little better. Or, well, it would be better this way. There were worse ways to die.

She knew this was her end. She prayed to whatever deities decide her future in afterlife to have a little mercy. She was amazed and horrified simultaneously that Potter could do this. Well, maybe, he is a better match for the dark lord than anyone believed. And just then, when she thought all hope was lost, Potter released her hold on her and moved off her.

She took a lungful of air and her heavy breaths were the only sound in the suddenly silent house.

She looked sideways and saw Potter looking with wide eyes in her direction. He seemed as surprised as she felt.

Harry had lost all control of his body for a few seconds. He instinctively lunged and started the process of strangling the unarmed woman. When he finally came back to his senses, he was repulsed by himself. Although he hated this woman by all his heart, he could not kill her. Not when she wasn't even defending herself.

For an indeterminate amount of time, they both just stared at each other.

"You know, Potter, you are not the only one with a shitty life story."

"What are you babbling about, Lestrange?"

And she told him. Everything.

Harry was shocked. Really shocked. If what this woman was saying was true, then she was just a product of a really shitty upbringing, and the cruelty of Voldemort. He deliberately snapped her mind and molded her into what she became. He knew that sometimes an assailant himself was a victim but he couldn't have thought of Bellatrix falling into that category.

He couldn't bring himself to hate her now. He couldn't forgive her either for what she did her entire life, but it wasn't entirely her fault. He just hated Voldemort even more now.

"What are you doing here, then?"

"I told you, I want to help you. I can't possibly go back. He will know immediately and I don't wanna die like that, because I know I won't survive again."

Harry could sympathize with her, but the idea of taking the help of Bellatrix seemed too surreal. So, he asked her something else.

"How did you enter the house?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you breach the blood wards."

Bellatrix grinned for some reason and he could see the shadow of the insane Bellatrix in her. But only a shadow.

"There are no wards, Mr. Potter"

And Harry saw Red again. This time, for a certain white bearded old man.

**AN:- That's it for ch 2. Tell me how you feel about this. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so I have put it there, although I don't see the need, since this IS a fanfiction site, so its fairly apparent. Thnx for your reviews, favorites and follows everyone. Its nice to be appreciated. :)**


	3. Dumbledore's Pawn

**DISCLAIMER:- HP belongs to J.K.R. and this is a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**CH 3:- Dumbledore's Pawn**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO WARDS?" roared Harry Potter.

But the witch on the floor neither flinched nor scowled. She just sat there calmly in a very relaxed manner and answered the angry boy. "Harry, I meant there are no protective wards around this house. But there is an Owl Ward, to not allow unauthenticated Owls and a Magical Detector Ward keyed to several locations. In short, any magic in this house, and the entire ministry would be on your rear in a matter of seconds. That's it."

Bellatrix would have taken a picture of the expression on Potter's face if she had a camera. A mixture of confusion, anger, betrayal, and sadness all in equal proportions. She thought it was cute, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"That's it?" Harry asked in a defeated tone, after several moments.

"Yup"

Harry sighed deeply and then out of nowhere-

"THAT WHITE BEARDED, GOAT SUCKING MANUPULATIVE OLD MAN. I WILL BLOODY KILL HIM BEFORE VOLDEMORT. I WILL MAKE HIM EAT PETTIGREW'S BLACK DROPPINGS AND SHOVE VOLDEMORT'S NON EXISTING DICK IN HIS MOUTH. I WILL MAKE SNAPE STRECH HIS WRINKLED ASS AND CUT IT BIT BY BIT TO MAKE USE IN A POTION THAT OLD FOSSIL WILL-"

Bellatrix couldn't help it anymore. She started laughing so hard that her lungs burned for the need of oxygen but she didn't stop.

In the meantime, Harry had stopped his rant and was observing her. She wasn't doing her insane cackle thing but this was a very genuine and pure laugh, as if she hadn't really laughed in years. And probably, she hadn't. Harry felt glad that he could at least bring this small amount of happiness for this witch who had been tormented her entire life. This thought brought a smile to his own lips and shortly afterwards, they were both going on it like mad.

Soon, the laughter was replaced by tears as each was reminded of the suffering life had endured upon them. Of the betrayal they felt from the ones who got their utmost loyalties. And the fact that it was far from over.

They sat their for some time without a being word.

Then Harry got up and offered her his hand. She took it after a moment's thought and they both went to kitchen, hand in hand. Harry made themselves a nice lunch of whatever remained in the fridge.

"I don't understand, why would Dumbledore do that? Why would he lie to me?"

He wasn't expecting her to answer but she did anyway.

"Well… from what I understand, The Dark Lord and the goat fucking headmaster both are playing a game of tug and war from I don't know, when. You are important in the defeat of the dark lord-"

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"What, about your importance? Don't be a fool, Potter. Everyone knows there is a prophecy. The Dark Lord couldn't kill you, even when you were a baby. Dumbledore is adamant on keeping you in control. And the Dark Lord knows the first few lines of the prophecy. It doesn't take a genius to conclude that you ARE very important to Dumbledore to somehow defeat the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord just wanted the prophecy to confirm his predictions."

Harry nodded his consent. It all made sense, so he told her something she didn't know. "Only I can kill him. The prophecy says either he lives or I. In the end, one of us has to kill the other."

Bellatrix nodded simply and then continued her explanation. "I am not surprised. Now, to what I was saying. You are important, that is, as I know now, only you can kill the Dark Lord. Since Dumbledore lied to you regarding your safety, it means he wants to keep something hidden from you. A logical person, in this situation would try to make his most potent weapon against his enemy as sharp as possible. That is, he should have trained you from the start. But, I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, you wouldn't last ten seconds in front of the Dark Lord. Plus, you cannot do a single spell in this house without the world knowing. It means-"

"He doesn't want me to win." Harry completed.

They both knew the unsaid words "and die fighting". So, Bella just nodded. She knew Potter thought of Dumbledore as the world before today. It must have been a great shock that you were just being trained to be a pig to slaughter at the right time. But, why? Neither Harry nor Bella could answer this.

"Harry-" Bella started but Harry cut her off.

"You either call me Harry, Potter or Mr. Potter. Its annoying when you change it so often."

"So, what would you like me to call you?" Bella asked batting her eyelashes.

Either Harry didn't like the joke or he didn't get it, as he replied stiffly "Harry's fine."

"Then you must call me Bella"

"Alright" Harry answered with hint of a smile this time.

"Harry, when I was coming here last night, I saw someone snoring under an invisibility cloak. One of his legs was peaking out."

"Must have been Mundungus. He's an order member. He likes to sleep more than guard."

Bella snorted. "Great. So…what use is this Order's guard when he can't protect you?"

"I couldn't have answered that question before today, but now…I think they are to inform Dumbledore if I hang myself by the roof or stop me from trying to move somewhere out of this prison, for my safety, of course."

"Come with me, then" said Bella, as nonchalantly as possible.

She didn't expect him to take up her offer but he seemed to be honestly giving it a thought.

"Where?"

"There is a place. Its safe, even from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. We can be there for as long as we wish and I can teach you what I learnt."

Harry knew it was an honest proposal and the witch really wanted to help. Hell, she had already helped him more than she knew. He couldn't have understood Dumbledore's manipulations like she did. And if the old man wants to keep him here, then he was definitely leaving.

"Alright, I'll come with you, BUT, I have a condition."

Bella sighed. "Yes, Yes. I am ready to give you an unbreakable vow and you can have my wand till then. Alright?"

Harry grinned. "Nope. Keep your wand yourself and I don't want any vow. I just wish that you won't use The Dark Lord for Voldemort every time."

Bella's expression became serious. "You shouldn't say his name, whatever Dumbledore taught you. The name was tabooed in the first war. We…the Death Eaters killed several men just by that one tool. That's why so many people fear the name now. If he decides to taboo it again, he'll find you through any protections, no matter what"

"OKKKK, I didn't know that." Harry said incredulously.

"You don't know many things, Harry. I can teach you."

"I'd like that. So, a truce then. We call him by his real name. Tom."

"Really, I didn't know that. And right, we'll call him Tom."

"You probably don't know much about him either." Harry decided to tell her. "He's a half blood. Muggle father"

Bella's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"That bastard, what else do you know about him?"

"Nothing much, just that his full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort is just an anagram he made using his full name. And that he is the heir of Slytherin."

"Last part doesn't surprise me. We can find out more about him later. Let's get out of here first. Pack what you need."

Bella said while motioning for him to move up, to his room.

But before Harry could depart from the kitchen she stopped him.

"Harry, how can you trust me after " Bella said slowly"I-"

"You know, Bella. Dumbledore must have controlled my life from the moment I was born. I am the caricature he drew on a blank sheet, one of his pawns. Tom must have cursed me and my entire existence innumerable times. I would have died several times by now if he had any say in the matter. Both of these great men treated me like shit for the last sixteen years. They took everything away from me. My parents, my thoughts, even my emotions up to some extent, everything I held dear. But there was one thing they couldn't have taken away. My instincts. My instincts haven't failed me once up until now. That's why I KNOW I can trust you."

And with that, Harry went upstairs, leaving Bella alone with a gaping mouth.

**AN:- And that was chapter 3. Glad you people are enjoying this story. Thanks for your support. It keeps me motivated to continue. **

**To Man Of Constant Sorrow:- **

**Thank you for your suggestions, I appreciate it.**

**I won't make Harry distrusting towards Bella as I explained in this chapter. I always thought of Harry as a white or black person. He either trusts or he doesn't. Yes Sirius, No Snape, until the very end. He either loves or he doesn't. He can die as well as kill for 'his' people. Plus, my Bella is an exceedingly beautiful older lady who, as of now, connects with how he feels. **

**I know Dumbledore is not evil but all his manipulations ultimately leads to Harry's death, which was pre-planned. He does not know that Harry would live or die. And it is a little difficult to break the notions of an old man, trust me, I know. What would you think of a person who first lied to you, then said sorry and then lied again? However good someone is, if he is dead set on stabbing you in the back...**

**I won't bash Hermione in this, maybe not even the Weasleys but they are Dumbledore's staunchest supporters and his word is final for them. If he says "KILL HARRY", they would. Maybe reluctantly, but they'll come around. So, lets see...**

**Review please :)**

**potterheadcharles**


	4. Gringotts

DISCLAIMER:-** HP BELONGS TO J.K.R. AND THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION.**

* * *

**CH 4:-GRINGOTTS**

Bella was still in the same position Harry had left her in when he made his way downstairs. His rucksack wasn't opened, since he came only yesterday, except a few things which he found easily.

"So, how are we getting out?" asked Harry, entering the kitchen.

"Well, take out your invisibility cloak"

"How do you know about my cloak?"

"Draco Malfoy is going to be a fully marked Death Eater in a few weeks." Harry was incredulous. "Its true. Tom is getting all your stories out of Malfoy for the past year. He knows more than he lets on. That's how, he knew, you will jump head first in any situation to save your loved ones, especially your Godfather." Bella fell silent at this point as the guilt came back to bite her.

Harry saw the newly formed unshed tears in the witch's eyes and knew that this was not the same person who had taunted him that day. It wasn't her fault that Sirius died. It was the fault of those two manipulative cruel bastards. She was just a broken toy for Voldemort to play with and do as he desired.

His legs automatically took him to her and his arms embraced her on their own volition. She cried and his tears fell too, but he didn't let go of the broken witch. . He realized for the first time that Sirius was something to Bellatrix too. And he remembered something Sirius had said to him last year in the tapestry room. _"She was a smart girl, Bella. Used to be my favorite cousin until I left to live with your dad. But she and Narcissa were kept in a very tight grasp after Andromeda ran off. I was shocked to see her insane look when we fought for the first time, Harry. I wonder what happened."_

Voldemort happened, Sirius! thought Harry viciously.

He had not realized that he was holding her painfully tight until she struggled against him. And he let go immediately.

"I'm sor-"

"I'm sor-"

They both started simultaneously and stopped. Harry looked at her and couldn't help the slight smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Me too"

"Its okay, Bella. I forgive you."

Both of them understood that she was being forgiven for something else entirely. But Harry didn't let the silence become awkward.

"Here, we will have to be very near each other to fit in this thing. So, hold me tight."

And he threw the cloak over both of them. Bella followed his command and took a tight grip on his waist using her left hand. He himself had his right arm over her shoulders pulling her as close to him as possible. Harry could smell her scent and found it endearing. She smelled like Gardenia. Well, who would have thought this possible…

Meanwhile, Bella had a feeling that Harry was taking unnecessarily deep breaths. He can't be THAT nervous. So, either she smelled horrible and he was trying to take some fresh air or he liked her scent. Bella didn't know why she liked the idea of him relishing her scent and a smile crept on her lips.

They slowly made their way out of the house through the back door. Harry had left the lights on so as not to give the guard any hint about him leaving. They knew the guard would most likely be keeping an eye on the front entrance under an invisibility cloak. Well, if it wasn't Mundungus…

They did not stop till they were sure that they were out of the range of any order guard as well as the Magic Detector Ward.

When Harry was sure that they were safe, he stopped and asked Bella "Where to, now?"

"Gringotts first"

"Why, what's there?"

"Trust me, Harry, please."

Harry smiled. "I trust you, Bella"

"Good, now this will feel weird at first, but soon you'll get used to it."

Before Harry could contemplate the statement, he felt a very peculiar and very unsettling feeling as if he was being squeezed through a tube and back. All air left his lungs and just as suddenly, returned.

"What-What just happened?" Harry asked, trying not to throw up.

"Its called Apparition, we are in Gringott's lobby." Bella whispered. "I'm going to change your appearance a bit. Don't move." After a few moments of wand waving, she was satisfied. "Now go to a teller and ask him for a private meeting with the Black account manager. Goblins won't have any problems with me being a convict, but the people will panic. So, I am going to follow you under the cloak."

Harry nodded and made his way to a goblin, who apparently had no work except sulking while reading a newspaper in some language Harry couldn't understand.

"Um…excuse me?" No answer. "Excuse me?" Harry asked a little louder. Still no answer. "Excuse me, sir?" Harry again asked a little louder.

"I have ears Wizard. State your name and business." The goblin snapped without putting down the newspaper.

"Harry Potter and I am here with my companion to meet with the Black account manager."

The goblin didn't give any indication that he heard him except pushing a big red button on his table.

Harry understood and waited until another goblin came and took him away inside the bank premises, Bella following close behind. Soon enough, they were sitting in front of another goblin who seemed a lot older than the ones outside. The goblin didn't seem to be in a hurry and instead seemed to study them with his eyes.

But before Harry could express his irritation, Bella thankfully spoke from his left.

"We are here to discuss Mr. Potter's interests in the last will of the last Lord Black"

Harry was not surprised. He had expected something like this. And, it seemed the goblin was waiting for them to speak first all this time.

"Well, that is fairly simple. He left everything to you Mr. Potter." Harry still wasn't surprised. He knew Sirius well enough. "Now, there is a condition you must agree on before you take the mantle of the new Lord Black. Since you are not a born Black, you will have to give a proper heir to the Black family. It means that if you have two or more sons, you can give any one son of your choice, the position of the new Lord Black. But if you have only one son, he will be a Black and not a Potter."

Now that was a surprise. He had never discussed his future children with anybody before but he could have never dreamt that this rare honor would be bestowed upon a goblin.

"Well, who would get the headship if I refuse or I have no children."

The goblin grinned maliciously and Harry could not decide, seeing his pointy teeth, was he trying to be friendly or intimidating.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Done. I'll take the headship." His answer was out before the goblin had even completed the name and Harry could see Bella trying to stifle her laughter from the corner of his eyes. He was unaware that this brought a smile to his own face.

"Very well. Just use this knife and put a drop of your blood on this parchment." Harry did as he was told without any further objections. "Now, as I said, you are the new Lord Black. Your ring has already appeared on your right middle finger." Harry brought his hand up and saw that this was indeed true. "Lord Sirius Black also left you this envelope." Harry took the envelope from the goblin and opened it with shaking hands. He knew it was the last message from Sirius.

It read-

_Dear Harry,_

_Since you are reading this, I know I am having fun with Prongs and Lily on a beach full of heavenly fairies. Do not worry. Your Godfather was already conserving all his libido for this moment. Lovely..._

_Now, I want to tell you something, Harry. This was a Black family secret. Since you are the Head now, this is my responsibility to share with you. We Blacks are the descendants of Lady Death herself. This might come as a shock but its true. A few months before we die, we get a dream of sorts. We see the manner and reason of our death in that dream._

_I already knew that I will die that day Harry. I knew it months before. I know that you will blame yourself for my death. You have a tendency to do so for every wrong happened. You are not God, Harry. Keep that in mind. You are not responsible for everything, you heard me. I know Albus put that Hero complex in your brain in a very systematic manner but you have to get it out of your system. Otherwise, it will only kill YOU._

_I hope Bella comes out of her funk after witnessing my death which she clearly doesn't wish. She used a stunning spell, Harry. Even insane, she loves me. I wish I knew what changed her so. I wish I could have saved her._

_But nonetheless, I want that at least you, my son, will live a very long and happy life. Do whatever you can to achieve this dream of your father. I want you to have lots of children and grandchildren. Run if you have to, kill if you have to, but do NOT die. Train hard before jumping in a fight next time._

_Remember that your mother and both your fathers love you more than anything in the world._

_Yours_

_Sirius._

Harry had allowed Bella to read over his shoulder. By the end, they were both crying and embracing each other. Harry was thoroughly shocked that Sirius already KNEW. He thought of himself as his father and wanted him to live a long and happy life. Whatever happens now, Harry would make sure that he would come out of this alive. And he would take care of Bella. Bella would get her life back, he promised himself.

Bella had totally forgotten about the dreams all Blacks had. She felt even more torn now, that Sirius knew she would kill him and still, still he died in the hope that she will be alright again. She swore then and there, that whatever happens, Harry Potter will NOT be a sacrificial lamb. He will grow old, have great grandchildren, and die happily. Just as Sirius wished…

**AN:- CH 4 is done. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. Keep them up, please... :D**

**REVIEW :))**

**potterheadcharles**


	5. Divorced!

**DISCLAIMER:- HP belongs to J.K.R. AND THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION.**

**AN:- ****I got some bad reviews last chapter about Harry's instant closeness with Bella. I am sorry but I have a different point of view. They are both going through very similar situations and connect to the one person they both lost. I am writing a Romance here and I am NOT Cassandra Clare. If you don't like this, rest assured that you would be horrified at what I have in store. Their closeness would only increase exponentially from now onwards. Sorry to disappoint… :0**

* * *

**CH 5:- Divorced!**

The senior goblin had the decency to not disturb the crying couple in the time of their loss. Although, the goblins kept themselves strictly to only the banking matters of wizards, it was not as if they were ignorant of others. The senior goblin knew precisely who the witch in front of him was and what would happen were he to inform the ministry of her whereabouts. He also knew who had killed the deceased they were both mourning. This was an interesting development. It amused him greatly when he thought about what the union of these two tortured souls would bring upon some power hungry individuals.

He continued when, after some time, their tears subsided and they parted.

"Mr. Potter, Gringotts is sorry for your loss and you Mrs. Lestrange."

Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts at hearing the word _Lestrange_.

Harry too, for some reason, did not like it and was happy to hear the next words which came out of her mouth.

"I want a divorce."

"Pardon?" the goblin was grinning again.

"I want a divorce from Rodolphus Lestrange. BUT, before that, I wish to take something from the Lestrange Vault."

Harry raised an eyebrow but Bella mouthed 'later'

"Very well, Madame." The still grinning goblin pushed a button and Bella whisked away with another goblin, leaving Harry alone in the company of the senior goblin.

Harry was not afraid to admit that he WAS afraid. This was the first time he was sitting alone with a goblin like this. And the sharp pointy teeth were doing nothing to calm him. Come to think of it, this was only the second time Harry had visited Gringotts, after his initial visit with Hagrid. Mrs. Weasely had always insisted on doing his shopping before this.

And with a pang, Harry realized that he could not trust the Weasely's now. Atleast, not like he used to. They would always choose the Headmaster over him. And Bella, they would never accept her amidst them. He could already hear Molly's words in his ears berating him. "HARRY, HOW DARE YOU, HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, RUNNING AWAY WITH THAT…THAT DARK WOMAN, DEFYING THE HEADMASTER. SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU." He resisted the urge to flinch. And Ron and Hermione…

He will decide later about them. Its not the time…

"Mr. Potter" the goblin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he redirected his attention. "Since, you are the head of a family now, you are hereby fully emancipated."

WOOA, Now that was unexpected. Harry's eyes widened, as well as the goblin's grin. He was certainly enjoying this.

"You mean to say-"

"That you are a legal adult, now. Your actions are your own. The limit on your own Potter vault is lifted. You can take however much you wish. Moreover, after Miss Black here files the official papers, she will be your responsibility as the only unmarried Black."

Harry nodded solemnly at this. He would take Bella's responsibility even if this was not the case. Sirius wished her to be happy, so he would keep her happy, no matter what.

At the same moment, Bella came back in the room and sat heavily down next to Harry. She had a bag with her with unknown contents at the moment.

"I'm done. Tell me what to do to get rid of that man." She asked impatiently.

"Here. These are the divorce papers." The goblin said giving her a parchment. "Take this quill and sign it over there." Bella took the offered blood quill, which brought back some ugly memories for Harry, and signed her name hurriedly. "Mr. Potter, since Mr. Lestrange is not here to give his consent and you are the head of her family, you would have to agree to this, for the deed to take effect. Do you have any problem with this divorce?"

It was quite the opposite actually. Harry was feeling rather protective of Bella at the moment and he did not want her near that man any time soon. Also, Bella was looking expectantly at him and he had no wish to deny her this happiness.

He smiled at her and said "I give my consent."

"Very well. You are Miss Bellatrix Black now, Miss Black."

Harry wasn't expecting Bella to squeal happily and jump at him. She hugged him tightly and Harry suddenly felt very euphoric. This beautiful older witch was doing a number on him. He too wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent deeply. Was he developing a crush on her? But she was at least twenty years older to him. But he found that he didn't really care. He'd have to think clearly on his reactions to her, but that could wait. Right now, he was really enjoying the feel of her body against him and was in no hurry to get over the feeling.

After some time, when Harry had still not released her, Bella began to feel a little awkward. Does little Harry has a little crushhh? She thought amusingly. On old Bella…hmm, that needs investigation. Meanwhile, Bella collected her thoughts on the boy. Well, he was a little short for his age but courageous. Destined to defeat a Dark Lord but without an ounce of arrogance. Someone who holds the lives of his loved ones before his own. Someone who listened and accepted the killer of his godfather. Someone who gave her support. Someone who trusted her. HER.

What a difference a day could make.

Fortunately, before they could delve any more on the current scenario, the goblin got bored of their company and cleared his throat. This caused them to jump apart.

"If there is nothing else…" and they were shown the door but before they could get out-

"My name is Rookcrook, Mr. Potter. If ever you need my assistance, you may ask for me."

Harry turned and grinned in the goblin's direction.

"I appreciate it, Rookcrook, and call me Harry."

There were very few wizards who respected goblins, fewer still who were respected BY the goblins. Harry Potter didn't know it at the time but he had fallen in the latter category.

Goblins never gave anything freely, not even an advice. But for those select few…

"Harry, we goblins rarely believe the fairy tales of wizards but you should ask Miss Black about The Tale of the three brothers. The first and second are with Albus Dumbledore."

Harry was confused but gave a nod any way. He didn't notice Bella's widening eyes.

With a last wave, Harry dragged Bella out of Rookcrook's office and in a few moments, they were again in the Gringotts Lounge under the invisibility cloak.

"Where to next, Miss Black." said Harry with a smile.

"Just hold my hand, Mr. Potter" answered a grinning Bellatrix.

And they were gone with a nearly silent pop.

**AN:- Thnx for your reviews, favorites and follows. This might be a little shorter than earlier chapters but I thought it should end there.**

**Plz don't ask me how the gobilns knew, they just did! They must have some crazy devices to track ancient artifacts.**

**I am not using multiple vaults in this story. So, there is no trust vault and main vault and Dumbles did NOT steal Harry's money. Only one Potter vault with some restrictions which are now lifted.**

**Review plz :):)**


	6. The Black Fall

**DISCLAIMER:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. but this story is mine and a fanfiction.**

* * *

**AN:- Sorry for the short chapter length, but I am instead trying to update as fast as possible. I am also facing problems updating. The chapter is posted but the update time remains unchanged and thus not showing on updated list. **

**Here it is.**

**CH 6:- The Black Fall**

Harry and Bella arrived somewhere in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing except land in all directions. Just a vast barren deserted field.

Harry turned towards Bella with a confused expression on his face and said, "This is your safehouse?"

But Bella had an amused expression on her face. "Just flow some of your magic into your ring, Harry."

He did as he was told and his confused expression turned gobsmacked.

Out of nowhere, trees were suddenly sprouting and growing in front of him, until all four sides were covered with thick trees. The area he was standing on turned grassy and a flock of birds came into view in the sky. Several animals suddenly appeared including cattle, horses and zebras grazing peacefully on dry grass. A huge mansion grew in the middle of it all and Harry felt Bella's hand on his jaw working to close his continuously parting lips.

"Its Magic, Potter. I thought you'd get used to it by now."

She said playfully while simultaneously moving him forward.

"I can NEVER stop being surprised with magic. Where?" Harry could hear gentle sounds of waves now, so he guessed they were on an island.

"Welcome to THE BLACK FALL." A grand motion of her hands and the large ornate doors opened to reveal the main hall. The first thing Harry noticed was a huge chandelier illuminating the entire hall. Large plush sofas were waiting to be used. Two sets of magnificent round wooden staircases in either direction led to the upper wing. On the left, a door led to the dining Hall and kitchen. On the right, another door led to the basement with several store rooms.

"How?" Harry was still finding it difficult to use more than one word.

"A permanent version of the fidelius, Harry. No secret keepers. Keyed only to all the Blacks. Our Uncle Alphard did this before he was disowned but he was still kind enough to leave it for the Blacks. Its unplottable and only a Black can even apparate on the island. Best wards around. There are no house-elves here. There were charms put for the purpose of cleanliness and the animals fend for themselves. So, what do you think?"

"Its brilliant!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"I know"

"So, what was that you took from the Lestrange Vault?" Harry asked after they were both comfortably settled on the sofas near each other.

Instead of answering, Bella conjured some gloves for herself and Harry and took out the item from the bag. She then gave it to him for inspection.

It was a small golden cup with two finely-wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side and a few jewels.

"Tom gave it to me for safekeeping when I first became a member of his group. He said that its safety was of paramount importance, and that it should never leave my Gringotts Vault. I reckoned that I should have it before I could no longer use that Vault."

"What is it?"

"Its Hufflepuff's famous cup. It is said to possess many magical powers, but Tom tainted it somehow. Its wreaking of dark magic even I have not seen before."

"What did he do to it?"

"I…have an idea what it can be but I am not sure. I will have to run some tests on it. But don't touch it with your bare hands, whatever it is can affect your mind."

Harry gave the cup back to Bella and she chucked it in the bag.

"Sooo…what do we do now?" he asked after some time.

"Its your decision, Harry. Do you want to really face him? You can run and live somewhere else, far away from here, or, you can fight him."

Harry would have felt offended at the prospect of running away before reading Sirius's last letter but now it seemed an option. But sadly, not for him. "I can't run, Bella, not for ever. Even if I do, he'll somehow find me and I'll still have to fight him. Its better to have a face off on my own terms rather than him disrupting my newly settled life. And not only him, Dumbledore too won't settle down until he finds me. You can go though."

Bella's eyes widened but then she relaxed, "That's not an option for me too, Harry." She moved the sleeve of her blouse up so that the dark mark became visible. "Tom has marked me. He can call me anytime he wishes or I'll feel pain. It will be bearable but a reminder nonetheless."

Harry felt anger bubbling inside him. Not at Bella, but for her. It was very hard to know that Tom could keep her in pain any time he wished and she'll be helpless. If only he could DO something for her…

He softly touched her darkened blemished skin and jumped.

"What, what happened?" Bella asked worriedly, thinking that he had finally shown her disgust for her.

"That…that snake moved." Harry answered incredulously.

She was surprised by his answer. "The tattoo?"

He nodded.

"It never moves…unless Tom himself touches it." She said feebly.

And Harry got an idea. He knew there was an unhealthy connection between Voldemort and him. Normal people can't look into each other's mind and feel emotions. That connection always worked against him, but maybe this time he could use it. Maybe, maybe if parseltongue worked, this could too…

He quickly drew his wand and conjured a sheet of paper. Bella watched him quietly with fascination as he brought the paper near the mark and touched it softly with his other hand. Then, he hissed.

_"__Move" _Harry ordered the snake in parseltongue and prayed inwardly that his plan works.

Bella watched as the tattooed snake came to life and started crawling on her skin. Frankly, she was disgusted at first, but felt elated when the snake moved from her arm to the sheet of paper Harry held in his hand, leaving her skin as clean as before.

Harry dropped the paper as soon as the snake was fully off her skin. As he glanced towards Bella, he saw the tears in her eyes. He sat near her and pulled her close. He turned her face towards him and wiped away the tears with a smile. She too gave him a watery smile and said "Thank you."

Bella had a sudden urge to kiss the boy but she did not know how he would react. She closed her eyes and slowly tilted her head sideways and allowed him to take the decision.

Harry saw what she was doing and decided not to use his head just this once and go with his heart. He slowly leant forward and their lips met.

Bella was shocked to feel how soft his lips were and how sweet they tasted. It was as if the first time she'd kissed somebody. He gently took her by the waist and pulled her as close as possible. His other hand caressed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He slowly opened and closed his lips around hers.

Harry already knew how well she smelled but it paled in comparison to her taste. He was unaware of anything resembling pain in that moment. He slowly and carefully darted his tongue in her mouth and Bella felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. She responded with equal passion and their tongues danced around each other as each explored the other's mouth.

After an inordinate amount of time, when the need of air became too much, their tongues parted and a wistful smile made its way on Bella's face. Harry on the other hand was grinning stupidly as he sighed against her lips. He wished it could have been his first kiss.

Bella didn't know how he would react in the morning. Whether he would regret kissing her or not. Her age didn't really made her a great prospect for him. But she felt nice when he took her head in his lap and patted her slowly, sweetly humming a tune alongside.

They fell asleep after a few minutes each with a smile, exhaustion of a very long and satisfying day finally showing, but not before Harry kissed Bella on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight, my Bella"

**AN:- Huh, What a long day it was! but I couldn't finish it without a kiss. Hope this was satisfactory.**

**Some may think that I am hurrying along their relationship but think...We don't see Harry doing anything except his assigned chores and brood, in normal summers. But this time, he had done all this in a single day with her help. Some attraction has to be there, plus as I said, MY Bella is too beautiful to resist.**

**Review please :)**


	7. Sometimes A Day Is Enough

**DISCLAIMER:-Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. but this story is mine and a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**AN:- Rating is upped. This will move fast, period. If you haven't read ch 6, go read that first, since fanfiction is giving me trouble updating, and you might not have been alerted to it. Here it goes...**

**Ch 7:- Sometimes A Day Is Enough**

Harry woke up as the first rays of sunshine made their way in the hall through the windows. He could feel something soft pressed against his cheek. He carefully opened an eye and smiled. Bella was still sleeping on his lap and he had leaned forward in his sleep to a position where their cheeks were resting against each other. She had a soft peaceful smile playing on her lips.

Harry carefully lifted his head up from the earlier position. His back ached but he suppressed the groan formed in his throat. He wished to observe a sleeping Bella for some more time. Harry did not know whether yesterday's kiss was a spur of the moment thing or something real. For her. As for him, it was completely and utterly true and pure.

Harry could not believe that he could have done anything to find and kill this woman the day before yesterday. No, that wasn't her. THIS is her. This was how true Bella appeared. Simple, serene, _beautiful. _And fierce, determined and witty when awake. She was almost surreal.

Harry saw as she yawned and cracked open an eye. She looked directly at him and bolted upright.

"I'm sorry." she said and a lone tear escaped her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that yesterday. You are just a kid and I, I am sorry."

There was silence for a few moments until Harry finally said.

"Do I look like a kid to you, Bellatrix?" Bellatrix looked at him when she heard him use her given name. Although his voice was calm, Bella could tell that he was angry. "Look in my eyes and tell me, am I a kid to you?"

And Bella understood what was wrong. The person before her was not a boy, but a man. He had experienced as much, if not more, than she did. Pain, betrayal, loss. That too, from the moment he was born. He was never really a child. He never had a childhood, if what she saw in that muggle house was any indication of how he lived there.

"No, but -" Bella started.

"What would be Dumlbedore's age, Bella?"

Bella was relieved that he was back to 'Bella' but utterly confused by this random question.

"Harry, what does-"

"His age, Bella." He repeated calmly.

"Around 160 or something." She gave in.

"Hmmm…Well, since I wish to live more than atleast the old man… After around 160 years, I will be, what, 175 and you, 195. Doesn't seem much of a difference, does it?"

No. It does not.

"People won't accept this, Harry."

This time, it was too much for him.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD ME? I WANT TO GET OUT OF THEIR CONTROL, BELLATRIX. I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK. I AM TRYING TO GET MY LIFE BACK, NOT FULFILL THEIR HOPES OF A HERO WHO WOULD DO AS THEY WISH." Harry sighed and deflated a bit. "I thought you understand." This was said a tad too softly.

She looked up with tears in her eyes and almost wished she hadn't. Harry was looking so vulnerable at the moment that she knew she would do anything to help him. So she asked him, "What do you want me to do, Harry?"

"Marry me."

"…"

Had he said what she heard. No, no, her insanity was returning. She was loosing her senses. She was hearing things. He couldn't possibly say THAT. Not so soon, anyway.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"You heard alright, Bella. I said Marry Me."

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE. EVEN I WAS NOT THAT MAD. YOU BARELY KNOW ME. LOOK AT ME. I AM FUCKING TWENTY YEARS OLDER THAN YOU. HOW CAN YOU FUCKING ASK ME THAT QUESTION AFTER A DAY WHEN YOU ALMOST KILLED ME. I FUCKING KILLED YOUR GOD-"

But Harry had lost his patience. He didn't let her complete that sentence. Instead he pulled her close and kissed her hard. She struggled at first, going as far as to slap him. But he didn't give up. He continued pushing his lips on hers, trying to tell her about his feelings, without using any words. Bella eventually gave up and returned the kiss. She sighed and moaned but did not stop. Harry could taste salty tears and knew that she was still crying, but he didn't let her go.

Bella on her part was a pile of nerves. She was suitably surprised when Harry had asked her that question but when he pulled her to him and smacked his lips on hers, she was in full panic mode. She tried to push him away, to make him understand that this was wrong, that he would suffer. But he was stronger. He waited for her to come around until she eventually gave up and returned his passion with all the vigor she had.

She licked and sucked and bit and he didn't complain. He pulled and groped and she let him. They both tumbled to the ground in a pile of body parts but continued their attempts to get a release for all their pent up frustrations and madness.

Harry started undressing her without giving it a thought. He knew what he was doing. He knew that he wanted this witch and he would not rest until she accepts him. He didn't ask for permission. He couldn't have stopped anyway.

Neither could have Bella. She gave him his chance, but he refused. She would not hesitate to use cruciatus on him if he backed up now. She too started removing his clothes as fast as she could.

Soon, they were completely naked as the day they were born. Harry finally stopped his ministrations and took a good look at her. He got down and started making his way up leaving a trail of hungry kisses all the way. He was moving as slowly as he could and Bella craved with anticipation. He didn't stop between her thighs except giving a soft kiss and a lick, and continued making his way upwards. He massaged one of her breasts and sucked the other while Bella groaned.

Bella was on the edge and finally took the matters in her own hands. She gave a growl and pushed him down. He understood what she was upto and let her take her way with him. She positioned herself above him and looked in his eyes directly. And with a push, he was inside her.

Bella gave a cry but Harry steadied her. He kept their gazes firmly locked. He took her tiny waist in his hands and helped her. With each thrust Bella took, she sobbed and she screamed but Harry didn't stop her. He wanted her to release her past behind and look out for the future. To see that he was a man, not a boy. That he could look out for her. She was not alone anymore.

Finally, they both came together and two tortured souls became one.

Bella dropped on his chest and cried. She didn't even know why she was crying anymore but it felt good to cry on someone. On Harry. She looked up to see he still hadn't looked away. He pulled her up and again kissed her. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I won't go anywhere Bella, don't worry. You didn't kill Sirius. He said so himself. And I don't care you are an older woman. You know, they say Old is Gold." Bella gave a small chuckle. "I love you."

"You can't. Love takes months, if not years. You have a crush. It will be gone soon." She said dejectedly, in a small voice.

"No, Bella. Love takes only a moment. People just doesn't confess it for months, if not years. I confessed it in a day, that's it."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, looking away.

"I told you, my instincts. I usually do first and think later. For you, I don't have to do any thinking either." He said with a soft laugh. "Look at me, Bella. I too didn't understand the concept of love until I met Sirius. Before him, family meant chores, names and beatings for me. He gave me hope and love. Do you think I love him, Bella?"

She nodded. "Of course"

"I spent a total of ten days with him, Bella. My last Christmas Holidays. That too, with a horde of loud weasleys, without any privacy at all."

Bella was listening captivatingly as Harry explained.

"Love does not mean time, Bella. Sometimes a day is enough to decide our future. It means feelings. I don't want to waste any time on awkwardness and hidden feelings. I want us to tease and laugh and cry, but knowing that we love each other. Not dance around the issue. Because if I learned one thing in life, its that no one knows what happens tomorrow. I love you, Bella. That will not change. You have to decide what you feel for me."

Bella finally understood what he was saying. He really was grown beyond his age. Harry was a better man than she deserved. She knew he would keep her happy. Any woman would be lucky to have him. He was the one who deserved to be happy. If she could do this for him, she would.

She kissed him finally and said, "I love you too, my Harry."

**AN:- Finally! Bella and Harry are together. I couldn't have held them any longer. Hope you liked it.**

**Review, plz :)**


	8. The Eternal Vows

**DISCLAIMER:- HP belongs to J.K.R. This is a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**AN:- I would like to remind everyone that this is my first multi-chaptered story and I published my first one shot less than 13 days ago. I would like you to criticize me but I would be glad if you are a little gentler about it. I am NOT a junior high teenager but writing is not an easy task. It takes time and energy and I am trying to improve. So, please...a little gentle. Thnx guys, for all your reviews.**

**Here we go...**

**CH 8:- The Eternal Vows**

"I love you too, my Harry"

And Bella kissed him deeply as a show of her affection for him.

"Then, why not – not marry me?" Harry asked hesitatingly

Bella chuckled and put a hand on his cheeks. "I will, my love, I will." The beaming look Harry gave her almost stopped her next question. Almost.

"But you have to tell me first, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I told you-"

"I remember what you said." Bella cut him off. "But there's more, isn't it? Tell me."

Harry sighed. "Bella, the first thirteen years of my life, I was made to believe that I am an orphan, in the most complete sense of the word. No family, whatsoever. You cannot imagine the relief I felt when I first met him and learnt that my Godfather loves me. That I too have a family, however small it is. That relief left me, Bella, when he fell through that thrice damned veil." Harry looked at her directly. "I am not accusing you of anything, don't worry. When I woke up today with you in my lap, I felt that relief again and for once, I forgot what is waiting for me outside. That's why I don't want you to leave my side. I want you as my family, Bella."

Bella could not describe the feelings she felt at that moment, in words. She made her gladness known to Harry in the form of another deep kiss. But she still wanted to make sure that he understood fully.

"Harry, I want you to understand that I am not THAT different from the insane Bella you hated."

Harry unexpectedly smiled and asked, "How so?"

"Well, for one, I am still no muggle lover."

Bella had thought that he would scowl at her or something but his smile remained firmly on place.

"Do you think muggles are filth, Bella? Anymore than wizards?"

Bella sighed. She understood where Harry was going with this. She had not forgotten the treatment she received from her fellow 'purebloods'. That was enough for a lifetime of a lesson.

"No, I think, they are all filth except you. And I don't care anymore about Pure-filth, Half-filth, Mud-filth or Simple filth."

"Then, that's good enough for me. I don't plan on being surrounded by people after Tom and Dumbledore are off our backs."

"Sooooo, what kind of marriage do you want?"

Harry saw her blush and grinned.

"How many kinds are there?"

"Well…the first is the contract marriage. It's a set of predecided clauses that tie two families together. What I had earlier with Rodolphus was nothing more than a Business contract our fathers brought into play. And then, there is this marriage by magic. Its an eternal promise, no divorce, you won't get rid of me, no matter what. You decide."

Bella knew what he would choose, but gave him a chance anyway.

"Well, lets do that eternal one. When can we have it?"

She grinned and put her hand up. "_Accio_ Wands"

Both their wands came souring through the air and into her hands. She gave Harry's to him and touched the tip of both wands. "Say your vows, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened at first but then he smiled.

"I, Harry Potter, vow to love you, Bellatrix Black, to my last breath and beyond. I vow to protect you from harm, to keep your needs before mine, to help you in need, to kiss you everyday no matter how old we get or what the life throws at us and not to live after you. I accept you as my wife with the hope that you will never cease to love me as I cherish you. Be mine, Bella." Harry saw as a tendril of light moved out of his wand and wrapped around Bella's hand.

Bella too spoke with tears in her eyes. "I, Bellatrix Black, vow to love you, Harry Potter until the very last shred of my existence remains. I vow to walk with you through thick and thin, to give you hope when there is none, to illuminate your darkened paths and guide you, to protect you from harm, to give you an heir to continue your name and to die in your arms, not after you. I accept you as my husband with the hope to see you smile everyday. I am yours, Harry, always."

Another tendril came out of Bella's wand and wrapped itself around Harry's hand.

Bella moved forward to kiss Harry and the deed was sealed. Magic gave its acceptance of their union in the form of a blinding flash of light.

Harry finally got up and took Bella in his arms. He took her through the staircase to one of the many Bedrooms. And they both resumed their activities, as a couple this time.

Bella was a little sore but fully satisfied after the day long exploration of and by Harry in their new bedroom. Her husband was in no mood to stop even now, but he did anyway, when her stomach gave a growl.

"You hungry?"

Bella nodded sheepishly. They had not eaten since yesterday and due to the day's continuous events, food was not high on her priority list. But now that she was so shamelessly reminded of her hunger…

Harry smiled and got up. "I'll make something up for you."

But Bella stopped him. "No, Harry. You don't have to."

"But Bella, I know how to cook-"

"Sit down, Harry and listen to me, please." When Harry was back in his position beside her, she started. "Harry, I know you did chores for the 'Simple filth' in that house but you don't have to do it now. Call Kreacher."

And Harry's expression immediately hardened. "NO" He snapped.

When Bella's eyes widened, he apologized instantly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just that-"

"That he lied to you that day. I know, Harry. But when you can forgive me, why is the elf so different."

"Well, for one, he is kinda ugly, you know." He said playfully.

Bella grinned and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow.." He grunted "But seriously, Bella. You were not you at that time. We have already established that. But Kreacher knew what would happen-"

"No, he didn't, Harry. He was only told to lie to you. Nothing else, and he did so because he respects me and Cissa."

"Well, he doesn't respect me. He hated Sirius too. He wouldn't do a thing I ask him."

"He would. You are his master now. Plus, I'll make him behave. He won't deny the requests of his Mistress Bella."

"But-"

"No buts Harry. There is also something else. You have been away from that muggle house for two days now. Soon, the whole Order will know. We can ask Kreacher to spy on them for us. It'll certainly be easier to know in advance, what the old cot is planning. Please."

Harry considered her points for several moments but finally relented. He hated the elf but maybe it could be of use. Also, he too was badly hungry, for food. Then Bella.

"Ok"

"Great" Bella squealed happily. "I'll hide in the sheets and surprise him, when he starts calling you names."

Bella did as she said and disappeared beneath the covers.

Harry finally sighed and heavily said, "Kreacher"

The old elf instantly appeared before him with his usual dose of muttering under the breath.

"Nasty new master calling Kreacher. Foul master, can't do anything by himself. Kreacher wishes Mistress killed him. Nasty master left another nasty one. This one not even of pure blood."

Harry was listening the elf's slow drawl identical to Severus Snape's, just a little less louder, with incredible patience. Why isn't Bella coming out?

"What does nasty new master wants from Kreacher?"

The elf asked in a louder voice.

But before Harry could answer Kreacher, something very moist closed up around his flaccid willy and he had to fight off a grunt. He instantly hardened and cursed Bella under his breath. What was she doing? Harry seriously didn't want to loose his dignity in front of Kreacher but Bella was making it difficult.

"What does the nasty new master wants from Kreacher?"

The irritated elf repeated.

"I…I want-ohhh.." Bella was slowing, teasingly licking his hardened member inside the covers. Harry couldn't stop one of his hands from moving inside the sheets and grabbing Bella by the hair. She obliged him by taking him in and quietly sucking

"What does the nasty little new mudblood spawn master wants from Kreacher?" The elf asked a third time but Harry didn't give him attention.

Because, at that moment, he released himself inside Bella's mouth and barely concealed his cry, lest he embarrass himself in front of the elf.

Bella finally gulped down everything and released him. She then proceeded to wipe her mouth by kissing and rubbing his chest.

The elf had stopped asking questions by now and stood in a corner, muttering obscenities to himself.

Bella finally came up but it seemed it was more for the much needed air than talk with the elf.

As Kreacher saw Bella coming out of the sheets, his eyes widened and he stopped his cohesive muttering.

"Miss..Miss..Mistress Bella…with the half blood master…"

The creature finally said or asked, Harry didn't know.

Bella had a very happy smile playing on her lips and she greeted the elf happily. "Helllooo Kreacher"

The elf just nodded.

"Yes, Kreacher. Harry and I are now married. He is your master, just as I am you mistress. You will respect him as you respect me. Do you understand?"

"Kreacher will do what Mistress Bella says. Kreature will respect Master Harry, The new head of Blacks."

Harry was astonished to see the instant change in Kreacher's behavior and decided that the elf must respect Bella a great deal more that he did Sirius.

"Good, Kreacher. I am happy with you. Now, I want you to go to the kitchen downstairs and make something for us to eat. Use the contents stored in the basement. Don't return to your old Mistress's home until we have a talk, later. Go now."

The elf bowed and left them.

"Wow, He REALLY listens to you." Harry said exaggeratedly.

"He does." Bella said simply

"And Bella, what the hell were you doing in front of Kreacher?"

"Well Harry… I was hungry."

And with that, Bella tackled him back to bed.

**Review please :)**


	9. Found Missing!

**DISCLAIMER:- HP belongs to J.K.R. This is a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**AN:- Thnx 4 all your reviews and favorites. Updates might take a little longer now. My semester exams have begun. Rest assured, I will complete this story no matter what!**

**CH 9:- Found Missing!**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a Legend. There weren't many who could choose to describe themselves as anyone from a list of being an inventor, scholar, fighter, politician and headmaster of the world's most popular wizarding school. A person who belongs to an old generation, who controls the law and order in the present generations, and who moulds the future generations into who they would inevitably become. But most of all, he was a manipulator.

Granted, he always has the society's 'greater good' in his heart but he often forgets that the ones who are great tend to make greater mistakes. After being regarded as the legend described above and aiding and guiding a long line of people, who considered him a hero, through his knowledge and, sometimes shrewd, intelligence, he somehow got the notion of being the ultimate authority. That, he knows everything and can have no demerits.

A person who knows everything, being the absolute entity, he always took decisions for the welfare of the larger part of the community. The basis being the needs of many versus the needs of one. He termed this theory as 'the greater good' theory, the secret of his power.

Thus, when he heard of the prophecy that would decide the fate of his, that is the society's, greatest nemesis, he quickly decided that he would guide the prophecy's child to his destiny, through whatever means necessary. He needed the boy under his control. Absolute control. For that, he needed the boy orphaned (Severus and Peter took care of it), broken (Well, Lily had those nasty muggle relatives, they would do fine…fine, indeed!) and entirely depended on him (Harry, my boy!). He knew that Harry Potter must die for the end of Tom Riddle from the very beginning.

And die he must, but not just once, everyday, every second of his life. Why, the one who regrets his life won't have any problem sacrificing himself for the greater good. Simple, yet brilliant.

Although, Albus had become quite fond of the boy since his last five years in Hogwarts, he KNEW that there was no other way. He sighed wearily and began thinking about his next plan of action. Tough decisions…

Albus had already taken the ring from The Gaunt House which sheltered one of Riddle's soul pieces. Although, the soul piece was destroyed now, it didn't go without a fight, poisoning Albus, and giving him a time line. Albus knew he only had a year left to put all his plans into action, so that young Harry can eventually face what he must.

Albus's thoughts turned to the stone in the ring. He had lost all hope of finding this final hallow many years ago but as fate would have it, he was the only one now to touch, feel and experience the power of all three deathly hallows. It was a shame, Harry had the third, otherwise he would have been The Master of Death.

Albus's eyes widened when the realization dawned. Was it only a title? Or, could it save Albus if he only had the cloak now. Perhaps, he could ask young Harry for the cloak and test it…Perhaps…

But before he could give any more attention to this line of thought, the Headmaster's fireplace suddenly activated and Alastor Moody's voice shouted, "Albus! Albus! Are you there?"

The urgency in Mad-Eye's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly ran towards the fireplace.

"What is it, Alastor?"

"Albus, the boy, he's not home."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus. "I asked him specifically, not to wander anywhere out of the house this summer. Look in the neighborhood, he couldn't be far."

"Albus, I mean he's not home from the morning. I took my shift of potterwatch this morning from Tonks but my magical eye could not find him anywhere in the house. Tonks didn't know anything. So, we searched the entire place but could not find him. We then waited for him in the house, but as of now, he isn't here."

With each word Moody spoke, Albus felt an unwelcome weight settle on himself. If the boy somehow reached Gringotts…

"Alastor, did you find any magical residue around the place."

"Nothing, Albus."

"And his belongings?"

"Gone"

Albus cursed under his breath. He had no idea where Harry could go.

"I'll send Mundungus to wait there. You and Tonks come to the headquarters. We need an emergency meeting of the Order."

* * *

A week had passed since Harry and Bella's impromptu nuptials and they had yet to leave their bedroom for anything except their morning rituals everyday.

Harry was enjoying his domestic honeymoon very much and for the first time in years, had absolutely no care in the world. Bella too was relishing in Harry's attention and had no hurry to let it go anytime soon.

She enjoyed the fact that Harry didn't fuck. He made love. It didn't mean that there was no passion involved or that he was slack. But it meant that he gave her as much as he took. Infact, he always thought of her pleasure first. He tried new things with her but stopped when she asked. He never forced her to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

He massaged her when she was tired and hugged her when she sometimes cried when she remembered some unfortunate memories. The best thing she liked about _her_ Harry, he always held her when they slept.

When she asked him about it, he said that she relieved him of his nightmares, that he had not experienced a single nightmare all week. Bella was glad that he thought so, but she knew it was true as much for her nightmares, as it was for him.

They talked about everything. It didn't matter how significant or insignificant the topic was, was it fun or serious or was it embarrassing. They shared anything and everything which they could think of.

Harry told her of his home life, his relatives, the abuse, the beatings, the word 'freak', Harry hunting, his chores, accidental magic incidents, his school, the owls, letters, Hagrid, his sorting (Bella thought it would have been interesting to see the reaction to a Slytherin Harry Potter), Ron, Hermione, troll, Quidditch, unicorn, stone, Dumbledore, chamber, basilisk (60 feet!), diary, Fawkes, Remus, Sirius, Pettigrew, Dementors, Prongs, Tournament, The Horntail, Fleur, Krum, Cedric, Tom's revival, Dementors again, The farce hearing, Umbridge and the Prophecy. He stopped after that but Bellatrix knew why. He immediately saw through her and kissed her chastely. "It wasn't your fault." He said.

It would take some time to believe it but Bella knew he wouldn't stop until she did.

By the end, Bella had a long list of people to hunt down but Harry again saw through her and made her promise that she wouldn't do it alone, he would go with her. Bella nodded happily.

Bella too told him about her life. Her parents, Cygnus and Druella, Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion, her sisters, rebellious Andromeda and proper Narcissa, her favorite cousin Sirius and grumpy Regulus. She told him about the beliefs instilled in her from birth and her wish that she could have been as strong as Siri and Andy. Meeting the Senior Potters once in a ball and their friendly conversation, meeting James Potter and Lily Evans in school, meeting Rodolphus Lestrange and ignoring his cheap moves. The contract her parents signed without her agreement and how she was ordered to live with the Lestranges when she came home after her fifth year. Her first night with Rodolphus and Rabastan sharing her and how her mouth was shut when she tried to object and told that it was a common practice among purebloods and their right. Meeting Riddle. She stopped after that, since Harry already knew from then onwards.

Harry too had a long list of people to hunt, starting with the Lestrange brothers.

They cried together and laughed together in all the right places. They kissed and hugged and made love all day all night, until all the energy escaped, and slept holding each other tightly.

"Master, Master, wake up. Mistress Bella." Harry and Bella groggily woke up when they heard the panicky voice of the elf.

"What happened, Kreacher?" Bella asked, yawning.

"The old beard is holding a meeting, Mistress. They know Master is not where he is supposed to be."

Harry instantly woke up and asked the elf, "Have you put the listening charms, Kreacher." The elf nodded. "Good. Activate them. Let us hear what the old goat has to say."

The elf did as he was told and hustling and bustling could now be heard in the room. Bella put her head on Harry's shoulder while Harry shifted to a comfortable position to wait for the entertainment to begin.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon, Dumbledore's voice started the meeting.

"Settle down, settle down. I now call this emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to session."

"I have received a grave news from Alastor. Harry is missing from his home-"

"WHAT?" yelled someone in a particularly loud voice, which caused both Harry and Bella to wince. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"She's a banshee." Bella commented and Harry acquiesced.

"Calm down, Molly."

"But how is he missing. He is a child. If he gets lost-"

Bella began laughing madly while Harry's face reddened. He had always respected Mrs. Weasley but she was too 'molly'coddling for her own good. He gave Bella a look and she quieted but she couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"We'll find him, Molly. Don't worry." Dumbledore said patiently. "Now, anybody has any ideas, where can he go?"

"Must have ran off, Albus…the dark lord tends to scare his victims." Severus Snape's slow voice drawled.

Harry didn't react but Bella gave a growl. Snape would pay, sooner or later.

"Harry isn't someone to run, you bat. He has fought Voldemort and won several times now, more than you could dream of." This was Nym-Tonks. Harry didn't think she would defend him with this vigor but she did.

"She's your neice." Harry whispered in Bella's ears.

"She's yours now, too." She grinned.

Oops, he had forgotten. Wait a minute…Tonks is his niece now, hmmm….

"Why, you good for nothing Auror, you dare-"

"Queit" Dumbledore yelled. "We are here to discuss something, not fight among ourselves. Is there something else?"

"What does his relatives say?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Umm…" Answer that you old man, Harry thought. "They were not there when he left." Dumbledore tried to, again, tell everyone a half-truth but Tonks beat him to it.

"They are on a vacation to China. Harry was alone there."

"What?" this was from several voices around the room.

"You left"

"little Harrykins"

"alone"

"in a depressed state"

"when he should have"

"his friends with him"

"we are not impressed"

"headmaster."

This was the Weasley twins and Harry was glad that he could trust them, even in his absence. They were the only ones who could stand up to the headmaster like this.

"Fred! George!" yelled Mrs. Weasely again. "Apologize this instant."

"She really is a Banshee" Bella repeated and Harry again acquiesced.

"We won't, Mom"

"The Headmaster"

"is at fault"

"here and he knows"

"it but won't except"

"and thus we are out of"

"this organization"

"until Harry is found"

"well and healthy."

After a few moments, the sound of a door shutting was heard. Harry was gobsmacked. The twins left the Order for him! He never thought they were THIS loyal to him.

"They must think of you very highly, if they defied Dumbledore for you like this." Bella said from behind him. He simply nodded.

For a few minutes, nobody spoke but then Dumbledore again began.

"I assure you all that I have best interests of Harry in my heart. He must remain in the protection of blood wards for his safety. We have to find him as soon as we can and take measures to prevent him from leaving again."

Remus and Tonks tried to object but were soon opposed by the majority and were quieted down.

"Kingsley and Nymphadora, you are Aurors. See if you can find him. Moody, Hestia, you keep an eye near Gringotts. He must not be allowed to enter the bank."

"Why, Albus?" asked McGonagall this time.

"I am afraid reading Sirius's will can have bad effects on him psychologically, Minerva. He might not recover from it."

"That old bastard!" Harry shouted. "The nerve…"

Bella rubbed his shoulders soothingly and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Harry. He won't find you and you know the will already."

Harry nodded and relaxed under Bella's comforting soft hands.

"All of you, keep your eyes open and contact me immediately if you find anything concerning Harry. Alas! Harry must be found at all costs if we want to win this war. Meeting dismissed."

There was the noise of hustling and bustling again and Bella asked Kreacher to deactivate the charms. The elf popped out without another word.

Bella put hands on both of Harry's cheeks and turned him towards her. She then kissed him softly on the lips and promised, "Don't worry, my love. They won't find you. And when they do, you will be ready to face them, with me on your side. I think its time to start your training."

Harry nodded somberly and then grinned.

"Later, Bella, we don't have any hurry. Maybe tomorrow or the day after. Let them search for me a bit. I want to have the old man in a twist. For now, let us…"

And with that, Harry laid Bella on her back and started giving her soft kisses all over her body. Old man can wait for the eternity, for all he cared. He won't let him disturb his much deserved honeymoon.

**Review please :)**


	10. Marked Unmarked!

**DISCLAIMER:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. This is a work of fanfiction. I only own this particular plot.**

* * *

**AN:- Thnx for all your review and favorites. Keep it up please.**

Just a few hours after the meeting of Order of the Phoenix to determine the location of one Harry Potter, another one such meeting took place in a handsome manor house in Wiltshire. Although, the occupants of this meeting were fewer, it was of no less importance.

A tall bald figure with a face no human could describe as belonging to the same species, with slits instead of a nose, blood red eyes and skin paler than dead sat on a throne-like chair. Although it was difficult to determine his expression, since people tended to bow before him rather than directly look him in the face, those few attendants seemed to understand that their lord was deep in thought and it was better to be just as quiet as possible.

Lord Voldemort was indeed in deep thought. Nothing was going as per his wishes from a long long time. He was reflecting on his mistakes in the endeavor of ruling the wizarding world, and ultimately the world as a whole. He could not think of any flaw in his plans, per se, but fate seemed to be out for to wrestle him whenever it could.

He was _this_ close to his victory all those years ago, until Snape heard and reported that thrice damned prophecy, which somehow mentioned his vanquisher and gave Dumbledore the weapon he needed so desperately. If only he had remained ignorant…

Everything changed on that night. The boy, his so called _vanquisher_, became the boy-who-lived and he, the Lord and the most powerful wizard, became little more than a ghost, a wind, a wrath, a parasite. It had taken him nine years to gain his consciousness back, after escaping Godric's Hollow on that Halloween as a confused _something_. Such careful planning to deceit the muggle loving fool and enter his first true home, Hogwarts, the one place he loved more than anything.

Again. He was this close to obtaining his life back. That stone. But no, Harry Potter, his cursed nemesis did something to rot his life for a few more years. He was transfixed that night when he realized the potential of what his mother did. How can he kill the boy when he is unable to touch him.

He rectified that and made himself a new body, using the boy's own blood, against all odds. But fate interfered again. He forgot yet another magic. Priori Incantatem. Those shadows, the few remains of the people he killed, the ones he crushed under his foot, Lily and James Potter, saved their boy's life again.

Last year, he was sure to cause the boy enough pain and nightmares through their bond, which he was yet to understand fully. His servant, Severus, eased his task by crushing what little natural occulumency shields he got. He was sure that he would, at last, learn the full reason of his defeat. The Prophecy. But no, his own pet death eaters proved inadequate this time, against a group of six school children. Moreover, he failed to possess the boy. The pain he experience in so little time…

Eleven out of his twelve inner circle death eaters were in Azkaban at the moment. And one, his most trusted, blood thirsty, Bellatrix, was nowhere to be seen. He had thought that he would take out his frustrations on her but no, he had no idea where she was. He had first thought that she went after the Potter boy, and allowed her. After no news, he summoned her using his dark mark but she ignored the call. That worried him. Bella never ignored his call.

He tried another summon after two days but to his surprise, he couldn't even feel the bond of the dark mark with her this time. It happened only when a death eater died. Bella, dead? That thought scared him. Bella was his most talented minion. He had no doubt she could even take on Dumbledore, like he did. She was unpredictable, agile and a master of dark arts. If she was dead, it was indeed a fatal blow to him. But how?

He turned his thoughts to the three forms in front of him, at last. One was a boy of Harry Potter's age and year in Hogwarts. The Malfoy Scion. He was about to give a very important mission to Draco today. Lucius had failed him. It was only fair his son paid the price, after given a chance, of course.

Lord Voldemort was nothing if not fair.

He smirked evilly in his direction and the boy's fidgeting only increased.

The other figure, standing close to the boy, was his mother Narcissa. The lady of the house. He had an impression that she was unhappy with the current living arrangements but was too scared to voice her thoughts. He had, after all, taken the luxurious head wing of the manor for himself. He had to admit sometimes internally, that Lucius's way of ruling seemed better. A mask of being an upstanding citizen of society, simultaneously doing his black deeds. It gave him every comfort the society had to offer, and every cruel whim and desire the darkness allowed.

If only he was born in such a family…

He stopped himself from that line of thought before he got any more enraged by remembering his dead muggle father and looked sideways.

Severus, his trusted servant, a spy amidst Dumbledore's faction, stood sideways, waiting for any commands from his lord. He had brought him the news of Potter boy's disappearance today. He was not sure what to make of it. Why would Potter run from Dumbledore's safehouse? He knew Potter well enough that he was not afraid of him. In fact, he commended him for this. He was sure even the meddlesome old goat feared him behind his all knowing grandfatherly persona. But not Potter. The boy hated him with all his being but he was not afraid. He had learned that much from his short possession of the boy. Then where could he go?

He finally turned towards Draco and slowly, very smoothly asked, "Draco, how well is it for you to join us today?"

The Malfoy Scion kneeled nervously and somehow got his tongue to work. "I of-offer my humble services, m-my lord."

Voldemort smirked. That was in the blood of these _born_ lords. Never with a spine of their own. Eager to follow. This particular spawn didn't even possessed his father's cunning.

"Come here, Draco."

Malfoy started to get up but just before he was fully erect, he heard a hiss of "Crucio" and fell back on the ground. Screams of pure agony erupted from his throat and he thrashed wildly. Lord Voldemort had his wand pointed on his slim frame.

Draco, for the first time in his life, realized just what an unforgivable really meant. He felt as if thousands of red hot smoldering and melting needles were slashing through each and every part of his skin. He felt as if each and every bone in his body was being crushed simultaneously, that his organs were being taken out, boiled and liquefied all at once. He felt as if this was what was left of his life. Pain. He felt as if the focus of his world suddenly shifted from the view in his eyes to just this awful, indescribable, unimaginable agony. Everything else was forgotten but this.

"Anything to say, Narcissa?" Narcissa Malfoy had her fists clenched as her son screamed his throat raw but she released them as soon as she heard his soft silky voice.

She kneeled herself and stammered, "No, m-m-my lord."

Lord Voldemort finally relented and lifted his spell. The screams stopped but one could hear the quite sobs of a weak pampered sixteen year old boy on the ground. Voldemort watched the crying form in front of him in fascination. He had always loved this particular part of ruling. He loved placing people under Cruciatus. The screams, the agony from his victim and the rush of hatred and dark magic through his veins. It was bliss. It didn't matter if it was from his or the old man's side. Since he always imagined Harry Potter on the ground. The hatred grew hundred fold, hence the pain and the pleasure.

"Come here, Draco." He repeated softly.

Draco Malfoy wiped away his tears and struggled to get up. But as soon as he was on his two feet, he again heard the soft voice and the single word, "Crucio"

The screaming started anew. This time it was accompanied by soft chuckles from the dark lord.

Narcissa Malfoy watched helpessly, kneeled in front of the abomination that called himself _Lord_ and saw through her tears as her son was tortured in front of her eyes for seemingly no reason. But she knew. She knew it was the punishment of her husband's failure. A rage and hatred engulfed her and she prayed with every listening deity that this laughing madman may rot in hell for all eternities to come. Since she could only pray. She was powerless.

Voldemort was enjoying this. If only he could continue this for a little longer…

But a pity, he couldn't allow the boy's mind to get snapped. He had to keep him in workable condition to have any chance of his plan to work. He again lifted the spell.

Draco Malfoy curled up in a foetal position and cried. He cursed his father inwardly for putting him through this. And he had hoped that this creature would bring back pureblood rule. He would be lucky to survive the day if this madman continued at this rate. Why can't Potter just get hit with another Avada Kedavra and give them all a rest for another fourteen years.

"Draco, Lucius didn't put some manners in you, child?" the creature hissed. Draco was confused, really. He couldn't put up with all this using his addled cruciated brain and aching body. "Come here, Draco." The voice hissed. Softly. Lovingly.

And it finally clicked. Draco wanted to scream and bawl and cry and shout on the top of his lungs, "FUCK OFF" but he couldn't. He wasn't a Gryffindor. He wasn't Potter. Hell, he knew even that mudblood had the guts to stand up to this creature. But he didn't.

Draco slowly got up with the help of his hands but he didn't dare stand this time. This time, he kept kneeling. He slowly made his way to the smug creature on his knees. His lips trembled and his tears leaked but he didn't dare stop. He was shown his place. He was nothing. An insect, an ant, something who is kept beneath the foot. He could struggle all he wished, but it wasn't in his power to stop himself from being crushed.

"You finally understood, Draco. I am impressed. It took dear Lucius three turns."

Draco didn't comment but just kept moving. He finally reached the hem of the dark lord's robes and kissed it. He was crying. He had no pride left. He knew he could never boast his status now, because Potter had something he lacked. Courage. He finally understood that everything he was taught up until that point was a pack of lies. Malfoy meant nothing. What use was his family name now. He was a bloody servant. A house elf. He was less than Dobby, the elf he had kicked several times in his childhood. That elf was above him now. For it has freedom. And Pride. And honour. But Draco Malfoy was a slave now. Just a little brand, a mark was left. That too was coming shortly.

"Draco, I have a very special assignment for you. You will do something even I, your Lord, could not do. You will find a way to kill Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts should not have its current headmaster next term."

Draco nodded. He already knew he was doomed. He knew he was expected to fail. This was all just a play for this creature. He would fail and he would die. Slowly. Painfully.

All his taunts on Potter of the Dark Lord's inevitable return and his boasting of the position he would take in his army, had come back to haunt him in the worst possible way.

"But before that, I must bestow upon you the ultimate honour. My mark." The creature said. "Remove your sleeves Draco."

And all hope was lost for Draco Malfoy. He could not turn away now. He slowly unbuttoned his sleeves and moved them up to reveal his flawless pale skin. Which wouldn't be that flawless in a few moments.

The creature took hold of his right arm and brought his wand to his smooth skin. But before he did something, someone dared interrupt it.

"If I may, my lord." It was Severus Snape. Draco's godfather. He too was kneeling now and Draco saw that he didn't seem as afraid as he felt. The man had perfected his facial features into a blank mask.

"What, Severus. How dare you interrupt me, when I am doing something as crucial as marking someone?"

Draco was sure that he was to hear his godfather's screams when Severus gain spoke.

"I am sorry, my lord. But it is important that Draco remain unmarked."

"Elaborate." The creature ordered.

"My lord, the old fool is now back in his position at the school. The ministry and the public is now perfectly aware of your return. The old goat is bound to take some protective measures this year to protect the castle from you. And he would be supported by everyone wholeheartedly. Draco's Mark can be found and the mission would be in jeopardy. It would be better if he is left unmarked for the present."

Voldemort had to give it to Severus. He knew he was just trying to delay his godson's marking but the man seemed to bring out valid reasons for his purpose. And the dark lord could not help but agree with him.

"Very well, Draco. It seems you won't be honoured for some more time. You'll have to wait to officially get recognized as one of my faithful servants. But keep it in mind, Draco. Do not fail. For you ARE my servant. It doesn't matter if its official or not. Failure means pain and death." The creature hissed. "For you and your mother."

Draco's eyes widened and he just realized for the first time that his lovely, innocent mother who always tried to keep him safe, to keep him away from his father's influence, is also as stake here. If he dies, so does she.

Draco moved backwards on his knees towards his mother without turning away from the dark _lord_. They all were dismissed and he heard his mother's sigh of relief as soon as they were out of the door. He could not believe that he had called this place home until last year.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	11. My Wife, My Teacher

**DISCLAIMER:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. This story is a work of fanfiction. Only this plot is mine.**

* * *

**AN:- Thnx for all you reviews and favorites. Keep it up.**

**Chapter 11: My Wife, My Teacher**

"Harrryyyy" Bella yelped.

"What?" Harry asked innocently from his position above her. Another week had passed since they had heard Albus Dumbledore's shenanigans via Kreacher. They had yet to utilize a shred of clothing since the day when they became one for life. Over the days, Harry's playful nature had only increased towards Bella. Like this time.

He had bitten her. On her nipple.

"You bit me." Bella said accusingly.

"Where? Show me."

"Here." Bella pointed where she had felt the sting. "See."

"But I don't see any mark." Harry said, touching it with his finger and slowly poking it.

"I know you did it on purpose." She huffed.

"Well…maybe I did", Harry said slowly.

"You shouldn't", she replied hotly.

"But, I just wanted to…" Harry trailed off with a sad expression on his face. Bella was confused. She had thought he was teasing her but this sudden somber look told something else. She waited for Harry to continue but Harry remained quiet. She put a finger on his chin and made him look into her eyes.

"But what, Harry? What did you want?" she said lovingly.

"I…" Harry started hesitantly. "I…"

"Hmm…tell me."

"I just…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I just wanted to taste you. With my teeth." He finished with a smirk and Bella's eyes widened. He was again having her on.

"You…you are incorrigible." She tried to push him away but he refused to let her. Instead he pushed her back on bed and started kissing the exact same point he had bitten earlier. He then moved on to her other nipple and bit it with just a little pressure. Bella moaned and put her hands in his hair. He placed several kisses on one of her breasts while simultaneously squeezing and massaging the other. He moved upwards and took Bella's lips in his own. He explored her mouth for the umpteenth time but Bella could feel the same passion, same desire of their first love making session.

Harry came up for the air and looked in her eyes. He was mesmerized by her violet oceanic pools. He would have been satisfied to just stay in that position but Bella broke the silence first.

"You know, Harry?" Bella kissed his forehead.

"Hmm?" Bella kissed his nose.

"You can do anything with me. I will never stop you." Bella kissed his cheeks.

"I know." Bella kissed his lips.

"You can kiss me, bite me, mark me, beat me...I will never dissuade you. I am yours to do as you wish."

"I will kiss you, Bella. I will bite you and I will mark you. But Harry Potter will die the instant he raises his hand to hit his precious wife. So mote it be." They both felt a surge and Bella knew that magic had accepted Harry's promise.

"Oh, Harry…" Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled him to her. "Why did you do that? I was just saying that so that you know what you mean to me."

"Same her, Bella. So that you understand that nothing is more important to me than you now. Not even my own life."

He kissed her neck but Bella didn't loose her hold on him.

"These past two weeks were the best in my life, Bella. And I am not talking about our physical relationship, either. Its great, I couldn't expect more, but you are more to me than a body. You listened to me. My life. My Secrets. My fears. You know them all. And in return, you shared your life with me. Nobody did that before, you know. Not even Ron and Hermione."

Harry put his arms around her back and rolled them. Bella was above him now and he could feel her tears on his face.

"I could never share my feelings and thoughts with them because they were children. I was not. The adults never listened to me because they thought of me as a child. I was not. And let alone share, they hid my life away from me. You know, I used to bet with myself that this year, this year would be my last. I cried in my sleep. There was no one. Until you came. I shudder to think what would have happened had I strangled you that day. For that reason alone, I could never think of hurting you."

Harry stopped speaking and just looked in those tearful violet eyes.

Bella saw the sincerity on Harry's face and wished that it should have been someone else. Anyone else. Just not him. Why only him to carry on such a burden. Nevermind what happened…Harry would be happy with her now. Her Harry. She would protect him, no matter how many old meddlesome goat fucking fools or cruel gruesome madmen and dark lords appear. She would kill them all to keep her Harry safe.

"Harry, I love you." She snuggled into his chest with that one response.

"I love you too, my Bella."

"Harry, wake up."

Harry didn't stir. Bella hadn't expected him to. After all, it was 4'O clock in the morning.

"Wake up, Harry." Bella repeated but Harry gave no sign of listening. Bella had had enough of Harry's laziness. He had promised to begin training in a day or two but a week had passed. Bella tried to talk to him but he avoided the topic like a thorn. Last night told Bella how important he was to her and she wouldn't let anyone harm him. Not even himself.

Bella thought of getting a little creative in waking him up. Her eyes slid downwards on Harry's prone form. But she refused the temptation.

After so many days, she had finally dressed and she knew Harry would just torn off her clothes if she let him near her. Bella was not averse to the idea but she knew, his training would never begin like this.

Instead she took out her wand and conjured a bucket full of ice cold water. She gave him one last chance.

"Harry, love, wake up."

_Splash._

" …What the-" Harry wiped his eyes and looked up towards the smirking Bella. "Bella, what are you doing?" He glanced at the clock. "Its bloody 4 in the morning." He again looked at her. Something was off. "And why are you dressed."

"Harry, dear, I think its high time you took your training seriously." She said in a placating tone.

"Aaaa…" Harry groaned. "You can't be serious. You woke me up at this hour for that. And you didn't answer why are you all dressed up."

"Because you aren't getting any before you finish today's classes." she replied calmly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Bella, you can't expect me to do anything without our morning exercises."

"Very funny, Harry. Stamina building is the latest at our schedule, today."

"Oh..don't be like that. Come here." Harry grabbed Bella's hand and tried to pull her to him, but unfortunately, she didn't buzz. Her eyes narrowed and she yanked her arm away.

"Now, listen here, Harry Potter. Enough. You yourself said that you are not a child anymore. So stop these childish antics and get freshen up. Your training starts today and that's final. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes." Bella said in a deathly tone.

Bella really didn't want to intimidate Harry like that but it was getting difficult to resist him and her own urges. To her immense displeasure, Harry didn't seem the least bit intimidated. Instead, he smirked, put both his palms behind his head and laid down on his back.

"And what if I don't?"

Bella wasn't going to loose this battle.

"Then I'm going to use your old title and embarrass you until you learn to do as I say."

Harry looked confused. "What title?" The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't embarrass him anymore. It was just a nuisance.

Bella smirked and said in an imitation of her own earlier self. "Oooo….little bittle itty bitty Poow Potty won't listen to old Bella." She said in a baby voice.

For a fraction of a second, Harry's eyes widened but then he smiled. It was good to realize the phrase which until a few days back made him mad now was a source of amusement.

To Bella's surprise, he too then said in the same baby voice. "Noooo…itty bitty Mrs. Poow Potty won't listen to Poow Harry. But Poow Potty knows how to make her listen." And with that he jumped towards her.

Bella instinctively dodged and ran towards the door and out. Harry forgetting that he was completely bare ran after her in all his glory. Bella ran downstairs and around the sofa set. Harry followed her and stopped at the other end.

"Where would Poow Mrs. Potty go now?" He asked mockingly.

Instead of answering, Bella lowered her gaze from his eyes and downwards. She then licked her lips.

Harry saw this and for the first time realized that he was naked. But then he remembered that they were alone in the house, so it didn't matter. He had no one to be ashamed of.

"So, Bella, do you want it…its all yours." he said invitingly.

Instead of answering, Bella did something Harry hadn't expected. She called slowly, "Kreachherrrrrr."

With an instant pop, the elf appeared. "Mistress Bella wants something from Kreacher."

"Just look at your Master."

And Harry reddened. Only Bella could find a way like this to embarrass him.

"Does Master need oil?"

Bella started guffawing uncontrollably.

"Just go away Kreacher." Harry said while trying to find something simultaneously to keep his modesty.

"No…no..Kreacher..stay" Bella said between her laughs.

Harry somehow found a pillow and covered his privates.

"Kreacher…vanish…vanish…all pillows." Bella managed to say while keeping one hand on her stomach. She was having too much fun at Harry's expense. And it was all the better if it would help Harry behave.

Kreacher instantly obeyed and Harry was red again.

That goddamn elf. Harry hadn't started liking the thing but he had understood that house elves served their masters in accordance with how they were treated. Bella made an example of Dobby; how he treated Malfoy and the great Harry Potter sir. She told him that Sirius and Kreacher had never liked each other from the start.

So, Harry had started being cordial with the maniacal elf. As much as he could.

But still. Still the menace listened more to her than him. He just wanted to behead the wretched creature when he was looking at him like that, in direct line of his shorter height.

Harry finally gave in and asked with his head down, "What do you want me to do, Bella?"

Bella finally took a hold of herself and looked towards Harry's downtrodden face. She didn't want him to think bad of her because of this. But she had no choice left. Harry was being stubborn to be a lazy ass.

"Kreacher, go and make breakfast. It should be ready by half past six. It will be like this from today onwards." The elf popped away to do as its mistress wished.

Bella made her way towards Harry. He was looking downwards, shamefully.

She kneeled down in front of him and grasped his member in her hand. Harry gave a gasp when she squeezed it. He could feel himself getting erect then and there. Bella slowly touched her tongue to him and he clenched his fists. She licked it several times all the way before finally engulfing him in her mouth. She lifted her other hand to his testes and pinched.

She moved him in her mouth several times and brought out his shaft just a little. She took that small part in her tiny hand and gave a particularly hard squeeze.

Harry couldn't control it any more. He released all of himself in her waiting throat and Bella didn't let a blob drop down. She swallowed it all.

Slowly, she let him out. She wiped her mouth by the back of her hand and stood up.

Bella took his face in her hands and gave him a searing kiss.

Harry didn't care that he was tasting himself in her but pulled her to him. Finally, he could have her lips. Those soft, moist, perfect lips.

Bella slowly ended the kiss and pulled away. She didn't remove her hands from his face.

"I don't want you to do anything except learning to be a better wizard, Harry. To be able to wield your power better." She said softly keeping him close to her. "Let me be your teacher as well as your wife."

Harry met her gaze for several moments and finally replied. "I am sorry, Bella. I just…don't want us to leave here so soon. Its so satisfying here. Peaceful."

"But we won't, Harry. We won't leave this place. I won't let you until I can see that you are capable of fending off any danger outside. And not even after that, if you wish. But its better to be prepared." Bella said pleadingly. "I am not going to prepare a regimen for you. But doing something is better than nothing."

Harry nodded but remained silent. He broke apart their gaze but Bella pulled his face back. She knew he wasn't entirely convinced.

"I love you, Harry. And I don't want anything to happen to you. Just promise me that you will work your hardest to become stronger from now on. Promise me that you will see to it that we have a long life together, free of any dark lords and 'greater good' old coots."

"I promise, Bella." Harry said. "I just thought that my life was finally becoming normal. I thought that we could just live here forever."

"We can, Harry but someday, if not us, then our children will have to return. Think of what would happen when they see a dying world, a world on fire, with humans less than animals, outside." She asked him.

Children. The word gave a pause to Harry. Bella was his family now. But they were incomplete. One day, they will have children. And those children will see a broken world out there. If Harry didn't learn to fight.

"You can never be normal, Harry. You are special. Other wise, you won't be you. But I promise, we'll have a life together. A life full of fun and laughs. We just have to ensure that the world remains safe or atleast inhabitable for our children. We will return to this place then." She said softly. "And never leave."

Harry raised his hand over hers and gave her a squeeze. "I understand. I promise I'll do my best now." He again smirked. "Plus, I have the hottest, most beautiful, sweet, charming and sexy teacher who gives me blow jobs as an added bonus."

Bella smiled. "Mr. Potter, your wife, your teacher, will always support you. And remember, she is more than a pretty face."

Harry kissed Bella again and she didn't pull away this time. She had her mission accomplished. She was sure Harry wouldn't be as lazy now. Harry proved her right with his next sentence. "Just wait here. I'll get ready and come down in a minute."

Bella watched as Harry went upstairs and readied herself for a teaching job for the first time in her life. She hoped Harry wouldn't laugh at her for what she planned to do next.

**Review Please :)**


	12. A Day On The Beach

**DISCLAIMER:- HP belongs to J.K.R. nad this is a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**AN:- Thnx for all your reviews and favorites. Keep it up, plz. Longest chapter up until now. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12:- A Day On The Beach**

Harry followed Bella as she made her way out the main door of the mansion. He realized that he hadn't really seen anything else on the island except the house.

Bella took him through the gardens outside to the forests which surrounded the place in all directions. The forests seemed to be eerily similar to the Forbidden Forests guarding Hogwarts. The trees looked magical, as though they would jump and start speaking any time. Beech, oak, pine, sycamore, yew, as well thorns and bushes, all were there. Harry felt that some eyes were always following them, no doubt belonging to the wild animals. He only wished that there weren't any Acromantulas or Centaurs here.

There was no sunlight at the moment since it was fairly early in the morning. Only moonlight was present to guide their way through the thick woods. It would have been a little romantic if not for the random sounds emanating at odd intervals. Moreover, Bella had not uttered a word on their way up until now.

Harry hadn't a clue what was Bella planning, but he wished their trek would end soon.

As if his request was granted, he soon saw the end of the trees and they emerged in a wide open space. It was a beach. He could see rising and falling tides of water in front of him. Wave after wave, the water seemed to jump at him and then retreat, leaving the sands yet again dry. Sands. Harry had never been to a beach before this. His aunt and uncle never felt the need to take him for a vacation. And the one time he had been to any form of an island, it was before his first year at Hogwarts when Hagrid had to rescue him. That too was horrible.

But this. This felt nice, and peaceful. Beautiful and safe. Harry felt as if he could get used to it. He was only wondering what would it look like when the sun would rise.

Bella watched the wondrous expression on Harry's face and a smile lit up on her own visage. She knew he would like it here. It was easy to deduce how much times Harry had seen a beach by having just a look at him. She would have to deal with those vile muggles sometime. But that could wait.

She let Harry have a view before he finally turned towards her and said one word. "Wow."

"I know." She smiled.

He came forward and kissed her deeply. The cold wind intensified their hold on each other but before it could become any more romantic and Bella loose her senses, she pulled away.

"Harry, we are here for a reason." She said finally.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Really. I kind of deduced that myself. I thought it was to see the sunrise."

Bella grinned. "Well, that too. But we have almost an hour before the _Surya_ rises."

"Surya?"

"Yep. Come with me." And Bella took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the waves. She stopped halfway through the sands and sat down cross-legged. Harry looked confused but he too sat down beside her.

She didn't speak for a few moments but then started. "Surya means The Sun in India, Harry. The Sun God."

"India? Bella, are we here to study Geography?" Harry asked her playfully.

"No, Harry. I just referred to their name because what we are about to learn here was derived there." She explained. "Yoga and meditation."

Harry was boggled. He had thought Bella would show him some curses or something that would make him stronger magically and they would duel. And he would be soundly defeated. He hadn't expected this.

Seeing Harry's incredulous expression, Bella sighed. "I thought you would react like this."

He realized something must have shown on his face and schooled his expression. "Bella-"

"Listen, Harry. I'll have to explain it all to you." She began. "Do you know what magic is?"

Harry was confused. Of course he knew what magic was. Why would Bella ask him such a question.

"Magic is…magic." Harry had an unbelievable expression on his face when he realized he couldn't explain it. Hell, he never even thought of this before. Magic seemed so appropriate, so real and natural to him before that he always thought what it could do, not what it _was_.

Bella smiled that beautiful smile up at him and he grinned and excepted what would have been too embarrassing to except for any magical folk, Harry was sure of it. "I don't know Bella. Tell me, what is magic?"

"Magic, my dear Harry, is a sense. Given to only a few."

Harry was still confused. "I don't understand. How can magic be a sense?"

Bella scrunched her nose cutely and began her detailed explanation. "Muggles and Wizards are born alike with five senses. Sight, smell, sound, taste and touch. These are all born with the birth of the human. There are some organisms which can't see or hear what we can. Similarly, muggles lack the sixth sense, that is, magic. This particular sense gives us the ability to manipulate our environment upto a certain extent. Think of transfiguration and charms. Everything we do with magic, from a simple levitation to a cruciatus is simply us changing the environment to our needs. Whether it be a feather or the brain of a victim."

Bella stopped to gauge Harry's reaction but when he seemed unperturbed, she continued. "There is energy everywhere. In each and every particle of nature, energy is stored. Magic gives us the strength to use that energy for our cause. The one with the better sense of handling his or her 'sense' wins in the duel."

Harry processed what was told to him and decided that it made…sense. A lot of it, actually. "I understand. But what does that have to do with this beach and meditation, etc.?"

"Harry, Yoga and meditation was created thousands of years ago with the main aim of familiarizing ourselves with our bodies. That is, our senses. So, it will help us to better understand and control our magic as well." Bella replied calmly.

Harry yawned a little but nodded his consent.

"So, how did you learn all this? I mean, I don't think it is something all purebloods teach." Harry said while looking up for the first signs of sunrise.

Bella too looked up and remained quiet for a while. They both saw how the sky gradually turned crimson and the dawn broke. The Sun revealed himself in the form of a yellow disc full of warmth and peace. Surya. It felt as if the nature itself was embracing them and giving them hope and saying, All will be right, children.

Harry could see some small birds pecking in the soft sand and a few seagulls in flight not too far away, filling the scene with life and wonder. It couldn't be more beautiful, or mesmerizing.

They enjoyed the silence for quite some time before Bella finally answered. "My Uncle Orion, Sirius's father, was a smart man. He was a pureblood to boot but never disregarded muggle ways or their culture, whether it be in any part of the world. He always found something which was beneficial for us. This, is something he taught all of us cousins." She stopped for a moment to reminisce her childhood. She missed those days but wouldn't trade her current life with Harry for anything. Yes, it was filled with all that pureblood tripe and the reason she lost so many years of her life, but it seemed it was worth it for this bliss, this beauty she was experiencing with her Harry. "It won't make you all powerful or something like that but Merlin knows how long this war would get. I think its worth it. Besides, I will teach you some proper mind arts once you reach your meditative state."

"Meditative state?" Harry asked

"Yes, for a few days you'll find it sleepy while meditating but eventually you'll start relaxing. Magic helps us in reaching that state much quicker than muggles. You'll experience nature while your eyes closed. You'll find peace, like never before, which is almost impossible to achieve without this."

Harry nodded. It would be good getting a little peace in his chaotic life. With Bella at his side, of course. But...

"Mind Arts?"

"Don't think about Snape. He can't teach something even after seven births. I won't ask you to 'Clear Your Mind'. I bet he never clears his body, let alone mind." Harry grimaced at the thought of Snape 'clearing' his body and pushed that image out of his mind. Ugh, he'll have to 'brainwash'. "My approach is simple. We'll use your meditative state as a medium to your mind. But that's for later. Write now-"

"Sirius did Yoga, too?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes, up until he was free, I suppose." Bella said sadly.

But Harry had another question. "And you?"

Bella unexpectedly laughed but it was a mirthless, dry one. "There wasn't any peace to find there, Harry, neither with Tom nor in Azkaban. There was only madness."

Harry moved forward and pulled Bella in his lap. Bella laid her head on his shoulders and snuggled into him. He then whispered softly in her ear. "Don't worry, love. Nothing will take away this peace from us. Not now. I will take care of you and our family." He could feel Bella smiling. It was as though she had forgotten about the reason of their little trek for a moment. But only for a moment.

She suddenly jumped back and pushed him away with a laugh. "Time to do something else now, Mr. Potter."

Well, she was back to Teacher mode.

Harry merely smiled and said, "How do we start, then?"

* * *

Bella made Harry aware of several different _asanas_, breathing exercises called _Pranayama_ and Meditation. She postponed their breakfast a little, since it was their first class and she was just giving a basic outline of everything she knew to him. Which he would practice in future.

Bella finally called Kreature at a little over nine and they did a nice little picnic breakfast on the beach.

Bella had made up a habit of feeding Harry using her hands since they had first called Kreacher. Some would call it blatant pampering or even embarrassing for being treated like a child by your wife, but Harry enjoyed it immensely and never stopped her. She smiled sweetly every time she put a piece in his mouth and Harry was left with a goofy grin at the end of the meal.

This was no different.

Harry wasn't even as angry with the elf as the morning for what he'd done.

After the breakfast, he asked Bella. "What now?"

Bella smiled and put her hands around his neck. "Now its time to do whatever you wish, Husband. This much time is sufficient for my role as a teacher. I am not going to bore you to death and as I told you, I won't prepare a regimen for you. We'll learn slowly but surely."

Harry took her slim waist in his hands and pulled her close. "What we wish, Bella, we." He planted a kiss on her neck and continued. "But I want you to teach me a little more. You are a brilliant teacher. I am not bored with you but I quite enjoy it."

Bella pulled back and asked, "Really?"

"Yes. Really. I understand that it doesn't matter how much I wish it was someone else but eventually I'll have to end this frenzy." Seeing Bella's blank look, he amended. "With you by my side, of course."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. They pulled apart a few moments later and Bella resumed her teaching mode.

"All right, what you need to learn first is how to get away from a sticky situation."

"How?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"There are several ways, but the best one is Apparition." She answered.

Harry groaned. "What we did to come here? Isn't it a tad too, uncomfortable."

"It is, but you'll get used to it. And remember its uses. It can also be used in a duel if you get a hang of it and there aren't any wards preventing it." She explained patiently.

"But can't it be traced? I know the Ministry can trace a portkey. Why not Apparition?"

"No, Harry. The Ministry cannot trace a portkey. They just regulate its use and it is illegal to create one without prior permission. They do it because not anyone can Apparate but a single portkey can take a lot of people if they can just touch it."

"Then isn't it better than Apparition. Why aren't you teaching me that first."

"Because, my dear student, it takes atleast three minutes to enchant an object into a portkey but apparition is instantaneous." She grinned crookedly. "But I'll teach you that too, later."

She started explaining the process of Apparition how she was taught including the three D's, i.e., Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Harry just thought they were long words. But he tried. Tried and failed but no squeezing sensation occurred.

He was quickly becoming irritated and angry.

"Ohhhh…what the fuck? It isn't happening, Bella." He yelled.

Bella was lying a short distance away on the beach observing his performance. That is to say, seeing him standing like a fool making weird faces under the now hot sun, with a pair of conjured sunglasses and a lemon drink prepared by Kreacher.

"Keeeepppp Tryyyiiinng." She yelled back while her head down. Harry wasn't even sure if her eyes were opened or close. He wished she could have at the least wore a bikini and kept him in high spirits.

He tried a few more times but put his hands up when nothing, absolutely nothing happened even after working his ass off for five hours and shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Bella merely pulled her glasses up once and when she saw that nothing was amiss, settled back.

Harry was pissed. He never had so much trouble doing any kind of magic. Atleast when he really tried.

But this. This was an insult, an outrage.

He walked furiously towards Bella and stood in front of her. He wasn't angry at her. Never at her. Just this bloody stupid ability of Apparition.

"Bella, I can't do this."

"You can." She said this with such conviction that Harry felt ashamed of himself. He had failed Bella. On his first day of classes.

"No, I can't." He said sadly.

Bella finally pulled off her sunglasses and patted the spot beside her. He sat down with a weary sigh.

"Harry, what were you thinking when trying to Apparate?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not even a destination."

Harry reddened. "Sorry, I was just trying to apparate…somewhere."

Bella smiled kindly. "That happens sometimes. After trying for a while, you just stop thinking of a place and just try to force the sensation." She sighed. "I knew the three D's taught by the Ministry cannot be of any use."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes. Yes. Harry. Not even I could do that using that that D theory."

"Then why did you…"

"Keep you like that for hours." She smiled. "I was just having some fun. I liked the view."

Harry was mad. How dare she. She would pay for this. And for the third time in his life, Harry Potter lunged at Bellatrix. And Bella didn't move or dodge this time, curious to know what Harry would do.

Harry came on top of her and stranded her. "You will pay woman." He snarled.

For a second, Bella was truly intimidated but only for a second since she knew her Harry wouldn't hit her. She smirked. "And how would I do that, Harry."

Harry grinned evilly and poked a finger on the left side of her stomach, then right. When she let out a giggle, she understood what he was planning and she was horrified.

Harry madly and mercilessly tickled her and she laughed and laughed so much that her eyes became moist. Harry too joined her laughter but he resolutely continued to ignore her pleas to stop. After some time, when Bella was sure she would die, he finally stopped.

Bella took several moments to get control of her senses and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw Harry, still on top of her looking at her with adoration filled in his green orbs.

"You are so beautiful when you laugh. More so than a hundred sunrises." Bella took his head in her hands and pulled him down. She kissed him slowly, softly sharing her own adoration and love for him. But she stopped when the kiss gained a little pace.

Harry looked at her questioningly but she pushed him to the side.

"Harry, go back where you were practicing."

"But Bella-" He began but she cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"Trust me. Just go there and think of me and your position above me as it was a second ago. Think of how you want to be near me. With me. I know you'll be able to do it this time." She gently pushed him away.

Harry nodded and went back to his assigned place. He tried and thought of the moment he shared with Bella, their kiss, how she felt below him, how he'd want to go their again. He tried. And tried. And closed his eyes. And tried. And finally, a squeezing sensation gripped him. It was a lot better than what he had experienced with Bella side alonging him, so he couldn't be sure.

He slowly pried open his eyes and grinned when he saw Bella's face staring up at him lovingly. She traced a finger down his jaw and said, "You did it."

And then she laughed. Laughed as strongly as she did when he was tickling her just a little time ago. Harry couldn't quite decipher her reaction.

Bella finally took pity on him. "You ARE a powerful wizard Harry Potter."

Harry was confused. He was sure lots of people could Apparate. He had seen the whole lot of order and death eaters doing it last year. Even the twins. What was so special when _he_ did it?

"Your wand Harry. You didn't use a wand." Bella said .

He finally realized his stupidity. He hadn't even brought his wand with him to the beach. And he was thinking about dueling her. Bloody brilliant. But he had performed Apparition wandlessly. He couldn't quite believe it. He might have a chance, then.

Bella read his thoughts correctly this time as well. She placed her hand on his face yet again and said softly, "You'll defeat them, Harry. I know you will."

Harry placed his own palm on Bella's cheek and answered just as well. "We'll defeat them, Bella. Together."

Bella smiled softly and pulled him on top of her. "I quite like this position Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't answer. He resumed his hold on her lips and wouldn't stop this time until going all the way with her. He had waited long enough today for what they usually did first thing in the morning. And then, all day afterwards. Also, these clothes seemed too tight.

**Review Please :)**


	13. Where it all began

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I am just writing this fanfic because I love Bella and hate when she killed her.**

* * *

**AN:- Thnx for the review and favorites. Keep it up. :)**

**Chapter 13:- Where It All Began**

"Take a deep breath, Harry."

A week and a half had passed since Harry was first introduced to the beach on the island. Bella and Harry had followed the same schedule since their first day in the sands together. Instead of being cooped up in their room, they both now spent the majority of their day in front of the vast sea. They woke up at four in the morning and after a small trek through the woods, did their meditation followed by Yoga. After a breakfast, Bella would either show something new to Harry for him to learn or he would practice his previous work while Bella helped him or did something of her own.

It had taken Harry two days to get the art of apparition to perfection while Bella helped him in her own way. She would kiss his cheek once and disappear only to reappear some distance away. Then she would tease him by doing different seductive poses which made him react to her all the more quicker. But she would disappear again before he reached her just to appear at a different spot. His goal was to catch her. THAT took him two days.

Bella then, as promised, taught him to make undetectable portkeys. It was just a simple spell but you had to have an approximate idea of the coordinates of the destination for it to work properly. So, he was given an Atlas and made to learn the locations of various cities and some of the particular places which could be used as hideouts.

On their fifth day, Bella made him revise his first two years charms and first and third years defense books, since Lockhart happened in 2nd year. She wanted to be sure that he was up to date on his previous work before she started with something advanced. The next day, this was repeated with the spell books of the remaining years.

In the meanwhile, they continued their early morning meditation. It seemed to be of no use to Harry at first, since instead of a trance like state which was supposed to happen, Harry usually fell asleep. Bella, however, swatted him whenever he did so, and it was useful, to say the least. Harry finally achieved his meditative state after four days and he was happy to see the radiant smile on Bella's face at his accomplishment.

Bella reintroduced him to Occlumency. She didn't ask him what Snape did, that is "Clear your mind", instead she made him use his meditative state to project his own image into his brain. It took concentration and hard work but he was able to do so on his…twenty ninth try. Bella said it was better than how long she took. Harry was skeptical but appreciative of the gesture, nonetheless.

Bella told Harry that every mind was different and each mind, thus looked different. How it appears differs from person to person and their life experiences. An Occlumence just tries to enter his mind and organize the place as well as he could. The more organized the place is, the better. Then he can put certain protections, so that others cannot reach your memories. That might take certain time depending upon the level of protection you need and your will power.

Thus, when Harry saw the state of his mind, he was boggled. It seemed to be the ground floor of a building of some sort but for the life of him, Harry couldn't remember from where he knew it. What shocked him though was the condition of the building. Every piece of furniture, from the plush sofa set to the chairs and wooden cabinet were lying haphazardly. Pieces of broken glass from the shelves and a fallen chandelier could be seen on the floor. It seemed some fight had taken place in the room of epic proportions. If this was the state of how his brain worked… Then Harry turned.

His heart skipped a bit when he saw the man who was lying on the floor by the stairs. His vacant gaze and the expression of panic forever etched into his face. A face he knew so well. A face he saw every morning.

He didn't dare stop his legs which seemed to posses a mind of their own now. They took him through the staircase, past the body of the sprawled man and towards another bedroom. His arm came up on its own accord to turn the doorknob. He already knew what lied ahead but no amount of preparation could do you any good in some situations.

He saw her near the crib. His crib. A vast portion of the room blown outwards. A smile tugged on her crying face as if she knew that her sacrifice would save her baby. And it did. _Mum_.

Suddenly, all the air left his lungs.

He was thrown out of his mind by the shock of what he had seen. But the air had not returned to his lungs. He was gasping for air. For life. It seemed as if something was clutching at his throat. He was sure that he would die in that instant when a stream of cold water hit him in the face and freed him of his fit.

A hand was rubbing at his chest while another was resting at his cheek.

"Calm down, Harry. And take a deep breath." He heard Bella's soothing voice and his choked senses finally returned to him.

Bella continued her rubbing while he took deep breaths and tried to think over what he had seen.

"What happened, Harry? What did you see?"

Harry didn't respond for a few minutes. His mouth just couldn't form words. But he finally gathered his courage and said, "My home. The one Volde-Tom attacked."

Bella's expression changed from worry to sadness. She put both of her hands on his cheeks when Harry's eyes moistened and he broke down in her hands. She lifted him up and clutched him to her chest. She made no attempts to stop his tears for she knew they would stop only on their own accord. She just held him in her arms and let him mourn his long dead parents.

He cried and hiccupped and spoke broken sentences in between, "I-I s-s-saw t-their b-b-bod-bod-dies, Bella."

"Mum. Dad."

"He killed them."

"S-She w-was s-s-smiling, Bella. Mum knew s-she w-would s–s-save me."

"They loved me, Bella."

For the first time, Bellatrix Potter realized that her husband was a child. Whatever he said, Harry Potter was a child. A child who was hidden behind the armour of courage and strength but the one who was mourning his parents for the last fifteen years. A child who never left the site where his parents were killed.

A man but still a child.

She let him weep for however long he wished. She let him drown his anguish for she knew he would have to return to that place in his mind someday. This was his battle. He would have to win it and save that broken hidden child.

Harry finally exhausted his tears and his sobs stilled. But he didn't remove himself from Bella's hold. Rather, he tightened his grip on her. He knew he would go insane if he didn't remain in contact with her at this point. He needed her. More than anything in the world at the moment.

Harry pulled back his head from Bella's chest and looked longingly in her violet oceanic eyes. She understood what he wished and gave a tiny shy smile.

Bella took her wand from her side and waved it once as all their clothes vanished in an instant.

She then put both her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She started on the tears which were still glistening from his eyes. She kissed them away. She traced his tear tracks on his cheeks and kissed them longingly, wishing him to forget his tragic past and make way for a happy future full of love and promises for the both of them. She moved on to his jaw and sucked his upper lip, as Harry let out a sigh.

Harry didn't let her get away from there as he captured both her lips with his own. He kissed her gently, softly at first but it soon grew rough and needy. Bella matched his passion with desire and wrestled his tongue with hers.

They mashed each other into sand and rolled until they became a tangle of hands and legs and reached the utmost shore where the waves now bounced off their bodies and tried to take them away in the depths of the sea. Harry gave a growl and pushed her into the sand. He moved downwards and to her bosom. He kissed and sucked at her breasts making her moan with pleasure. Bella put both her legs around his waist in search of her release when he caressed and stroked them lovingly but he removed them and moved further downwards.

He reached her cunt and licked it hungrily, which made Bella shiver. A wave of ice cold water reached her at the very same moment and she gasped. Harry didn't buzz, though. He gave her another lick. It was a battle between hot and cold and Bella couldn't help but twist. Harry though was undeterred. Instead, he put a hand below her waist and turned her completely. He then started worshipping her back. Harry wasn't prepared to leave out an inch of her skin without giving it proper attention. He squeezed and kissed her butt and rubbed his cheeks against her. When she started squirming a bit tad too much, he had pity on her and he turned her again to face him. She was now fully covered with tiny sand particles sticking to her front and back. As Harry traced a finger from her top to her navel, she felt those particles rubbing her skin. It made her feel edgy. She felt his tongue entering her and Bella moaned loudly. She wanted this feeling to never stop. She encouraged Harry by grasping his hair tightly and pulling him against her. He made it dance inside her with such passion and hunger that Bella came onto the edge of release before he suddenly withdrew.

She felt his tongue against her flesh a second time. He was giving her insides a full massage. Bella moaned and twitched and twisted under his hold but he was relentless. She was brought to her edge again but Harry withdrew this time too.

Bella waited for him to taste her a third time but when it didn't happen, she looked up to see Harry looking down at her with an intensity she hadn't witnessed in him up until this moment. There was no playfulness in his eyes this time. Just a mixture of love, lust and need. He locked their gazes and brought himself directly above her. Then, he lowered himself slowly. Painfully slowly, never taking his eyes off her own. He waited there, inside her, for a couple of minutes without an inch of movement.

He then suddenly moved out and entered her in a single second with a force he had never used before. It didn't hurt her but intensified her pleasure a hundred times. Harry made that single movement his pace and kept pushing inside her. She made unintelligible sounds but was unable to follow even her own voice since it seemed her pleasure had no limit today.

Harry continued his thrusts but lowered his head and captured Bella's lips yet again. Both her arms were pinned to her sides, otherwise she was sure she would have jumped out of her skin at the moment their lips met.

When she thought she couldn't take anymore, Bella finally came with a cry and Harry followed her in a matter of seconds. But he didn't stop kissing her. Her lips held more moisture than the sea at that time, and it seemed Harry was determined to loose himself up in them.

In the end, he collapsed on top of her and rolled to the side. He then put her arms around her and pulled her close and then, on top of himself. All her weight rested on him but he didn't care.

He looked her up in the eyes but refrained from saying anything. He loved those eyes as it seemed they could understand him fully. Those beautiful adoration filled eyes which could see through him his needs before even himself. He finally said, "Thank you, Bella."

She smiled. "I bet I enjoyed it more than you did, love."

Harry chuckled and it seemed a weight had lifted off her shoulders. His smile was far more beautiful than his tears. Bella felt it should never leave that face. "No Bella, but nevertheless, Thank you for that,too."

Bella of course knew, Harry was thanking her for something far deeper than sex at that moment. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand that he mattered to her immensely more than she did to him. Bella could and would do anything for him. To keep him secure, happy, unbroken...

While Harry and Bella were busy with each other, the Sun had given way to the moon as the day changed into night. Along with moonlight, countless twinkling stars appeared which seemed so close but were galaxies away in reality. The winds became colder and the sounds of the waves became louder. Owls started hooting in the forest and the animals returned to their caves after the long day of hunting.

But Harry was unaware of all this. He was just aware of the witch in his arms who was so willingly keeping him safe, giving him protection and most of all, the love he desired all his life. The witch who was crying for his loss and who would go to any lengths to prepare him to face what he must. And Win. She didn't expect him to be a savior nor a hero, just her husband, who would remain with her throughout her life.

At that moment, Harry Potter thanked whichever deity had written his rotten luck with black ink, for giving him his Bella. For this tiny hope of a future with her, he would do anything. He would turn the earth upside down and inside out if took that to never leave her side. He would destroy the mightiest and outwit the cleverest. But he would Win. He would do anything to keep his Bella with him.

"I love you, Bella. I'll always do." He promised her with a short kiss.

Bella didn't reply, just snuggled deeper into him. He could feel her smile against his skin though and that was a sufficient response for one Harry Potter.

**Review Please :)**


	14. They Rest In Peace

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R and I wouldn't have wrote this fanfic if she had just killed off Ginny Weasley instead of dear Bella.**

* * *

**AN:- Thanks for your review and favs. Keep them going.**

**Ch 14:- They Rest In Peace**

Harry was lying on his back contemplating what he would do to his mindscape tomorrow. Bella was still on top of him as they had neglected to return to the house and slept on the beach instead. But sleep was hard for him today.

He had put his arms around Bella as she laid her head on his chest and slept peacefully. He enjoyed having her so close to him, so near and so content. Her slow breaths were like music to his ears. Her warmth against himself keeping him safe from the cold air. The way she held him, even in her sleep, made Harry smile. Her touch gave him tingles everywhere even after so many days and nights with her.

Harry would have frowned at the idea of sleeping with someone this close a month before. It would have felt preposterous. Never in his memory had he shared a bed with someone. Neither at the Dursleys, nor at Hogwarts. But now, it seemed so natural and genuine that Harry knew it would be impossible to sleep without her in future. He felt secure and at ease with her. She was like a guard to him, not only against some evil witches and wizards, but also against his own inner demons, defending him even while asleep. His fear, anxiety, tension, confusion and a whole lot of other emotions ran away when she was there with him. This gave him sleep after years of nightmares.

But tonight was different.

Not even Bella's company could rid him of the images he had seen that day. So close, yet so far away. Those faces, so determined to protect their son, frozen with the same expression forever. Harry had often thought about his parents and how they looked before coming to Hogwarts.

He had wished he could remember their faces, their interaction with each other and with himself but it wasn't possible.

Then the Mirror of Erised happened and his wish was granted. But then too, a doubt lingered that maybe, maybe it was how his subconscious thought of them. But those doubts vanished when Hagrid gave him his treasured photo album and he saw his parents holding him lovingly, his mother kissing his cheek and his father doting on him.

But still, they were just photos, not interactions. He couldn't have talked or listened to them. But he did. Even if they were only shades of his parents and even if they met him only for a few seconds, it remained true. Harry Potter met James and Lily Potter after the resurrection of Voldemort. That were the few most pleasant moments in an otherwise completely horrid affair. His parents had saved him again.

And Harry would have been happy with those few seconds of not being an orphan.

Never in his worst thoughts had he imagined that he would revisit the house where his beloved parents were killed mercilessly and actually see their dead bodies.

In his own mind.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Magic can do absolutely anything. It didn't matter whether you like it or not. Whether it had been expected or not.

And now, Harry was faced with the task of seeing it yet again tomorrow. He knew it was important to know and analyse your mindscape, organize it properly and then put security measures to defend against attacks. But he was afraid. Immensely so.

Bella had somehow supported him the first time and he was able to vent off his feelings while clinging to her desperately. He wasn't sure if he could do it again.

But it was necessary. So he would try. Hopefully, Bella would keep him safe yet again.

**SCENE BREAK**

Bella slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She was still draped comfortably over Harry as he held her tightly. It had been one of the best sleeps of her life. Cool night air. Hot Hot Harry. Best combination a girl could ask for. That thought gave her a pause. _Girl?_ Hey, where did that come from. She was a grown up woman, not some little cute teenage girl.

She sighed internally. But Harry always made her feel so. Even her dreams were full of him. Oh, yes. Bella dreams now. Bella hadn't told Harry but it was drilled in all the Blacks to remain alert each and every moment. Even in sleep. Dreams were a rare commodity they couldn't afford. But with Harry, she becomes so young and carefree that the world, her age, nothing matters. Only Harry does and Bella does. Harry Bella. Bella Harry. Harry Bella…on the beach…alone…lalalalala…

And sleep. Sleep matters too. And she didn't want to wake up today. She was just about to close her eyes yet again when Harry spoke. There goes sleep.

"Morning, love."

She looked up and kissed him good morning.

"How did you know I was awake?" Bella asked him.

"Your breathing changed. I can identify it." He said simply.

Bella smiled and ruffled his hair. "You know me too good, Mr. Potter." She then lowered her head again and closed her eyes. "Lets sleep in today."

Harry chuckled. "You mean sleep out?"

"Hmmm…"

Harry blessed Bella in his mind. It seemed either she had forgotten about what had happened yesterday or she wanted to give Harry some time to get in grips with it. Hence, their Meditation and Occulumency could wait for a day.

She always did what was best for him.

As Bella slipped away to her dreams, Harry realized that it would be noon soon and the sands would become too hot. He would have to carry her to the mansion. Well, that wasn't bad. He knew he would enjoy carrying a sleepy Bella bridal style.

**SCENE BREAK**

The next day, Harry found himself on the beach with Bella, sitting cross-legged on the sands in their meditative positions. He was nervous and he knew Bella could see it plainly but she had yet to speak of what they were to do today regarding his attempts at Occulumency.

Bella finally gave rest to his thoughts as she put a hand on his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "Look at me, Harry."

Harry turned to face her and looked her in the eyes. She touched his cheeks tenderly and said in a soft voice, "You are not alone, all right."

Harry gave a half hearted smile, "But I am. I'll have to do it alone here." He said pointing to his head with his index finger.

Bella smiled and said, "No, you don't. I'll help you. In there too." She said mimicking his action.

"How?" Harry asked. "You can't be in there with me, can you?"

"I can. If Snape can be in your mind, Tom can be there, I can too." She said, grinning a little.

Harry's eyes widened and he moved back a little. "Like Snape. No way." When Bella looked hurt, he realized what he'd done and quickly moved back closer to her. "Sorry, Bella. Its just that it wasn't pleasant when he was inside…"

"I know." She said softly. "I won't be vicious with you Harry. Snape was tearing apart your mind, I wish to make it whole. He wasn't in your mindscape, just in your memories. While you resisted him, I want you to help me and guide me. Can you trust me? Do you trust me?"

"I do. I trust you with my life, Bella." The answer was out of his mouth on its own accord. And he realized he did.

All his life, people tried to control him. His life, his thoughts, his emotions everything. And Harry resisted, whenever he could. He tried to remain his own man, as much as he could.

But with Bella, he had given her control on himself, knowingly and willingly. Absolute control. As he knew she would always do what was right for him. For they were one, for life.

Bella's gaze on him intensified and her eyes glazed over. Harry felt her gentle presence asking for permission to enter his mind and he gave it freely. Harry then, for the first time, tried to enter his meditative state while looking directly in her violet mesmerizing pools.

He felt himself being loosened up and freed. He opened his eyes, never remembering closing them.

And there it was. The same house. All broken and wrecked. A soft hand touched him from behind and he figured he wasn't alone this time. But he didn't turn. He knew his father lied behind his back.

Bella came forward and embraced him gently. "We are together. Don't worry."

Harry brought his own hands up and returned the hug. He closed his eyes for a moment and prepared himself for what he was about to do. Bella's presence and her tight protective hold gave him enough help, as it was.

He opened his eyes and pulled back. Bella put an arm around him as he did around her. He slowly turned and looked at his father's sprawled form.

His eyes moistened but he held his tears.

Bella slowly guided him forwards. His steps were slow, reluctant but he somehow moved closer and reached him. He kneeled down beside his head and touched his father for the first time in his life.

Harry had imagined this moment several times over the years but it wasn't quite like this. His father was always alive then, smiling and ruffling his hair back. But he remained still today. His skin was warm, not quite cold like bodies ought to be. After all, it was supposed to be that same night of horror. Of pain.

Harry picked up the two pieces of his father's broken wand lying near him. He wished it could have at least remained unbroken. To his surprise, the wand warmed up in his hands and the two pieces mended themselves up. Red sparks flew from the wand as if it was real.

Harry looked up to Bella for explanation and she smiled sadly. "Its your mind Harry. You are here to correct what is wrong. That wand mended itself because you wished it could."

"Then, Can-Can I wish they..."

Bella understood what he was asking and replied sadly, "No, I don't think so. A wand is an object, Harry. You hold a little power over those things. Your parents were people. Even if you somehow managed to…animate…them. They'll be just that…animations."

Harry nodded and put the wand in his pocket.

"The-en wh-what am I supposed to do with them?" He asked hating his quivering voice. He had to be strong. He couldn't break down like yesterday.

"Bury them. We'll do a funeral for them. Outside the cottage."

Harry understood. They were dead bodies and they weren't supposed to lie like that. They were supposed to be buried, paid proper respects and remembered forever. For they were our loved ones once.

Harry got up with Bella by his side and moved forward towards the stairs. With each step of his, his mother's last smile was flashing through his mind. It was like a video being played. Literally. A series of scenes were, _floating, _in front of him. Each one of them showed her smile. In all his imaginations, in those photographs, in that mirror, in that graveyard, and the last one which he would be again seeing soon.

They finally reached the door to the room which had haunted his nightmares for so many years. Bella tightened her grip on his hand. He was grateful for it, since it was taking too much to remain steady.

When he couldn't lift his hand despite several tries, Bella took pity on him and pushed open the door.

She was almost dragging him forward since his feet felt stuck. No matter how many times he saw her like this, he would always break. And he did.

Same tears from tomorrow returned. Harry slid downwards and took his mother's head in his lap. His cries and howls of sorrow reverberated through the broken walls as he longed for his mother. He clung to her desperately but just like his father, she too remained still.

But that smile, that lovely beautiful smile, never left her face.

Bella never noticed her own tears while she rubbed and drew soothing circles on Harry's back. Her heart broke at seeing him such a state and she wished to comfort him anyway she could but she was helpless. She couldn't do what she did yesterday when his mother lied in front of him. She couldn't stop his tears this time. She couldn't kiss them away.

After a long long time when Harry had no tears left to spare, he gently kissed his mother's forehead and closed her still opened green eyes. He lifted her up and carried her downstairs where his father lied.

Bella conjured a soft mattress for them and Harry laid them both on it.

Harry then moved out the front door of the hall as Bella followed him and to the gardens outside. The ground was full of grass and big and small plants. Several flowerpots were carefully arranged to give a scenic look to the external part of the property. It felt like it was cared for.

One could not tell the condition of the house itself from outside.

Harry walked to the middle of the grass and took out his wand. He then conjured a shovel and Bella understood what he was doing. She too did the same and went to his side.

They both dug the ground side by side in silence. They weren't digging separate graves, instead one grave big enough for both his parents. Harry wanted them to rest together and watch over him as they gave him strength and courage from inside.

James and Lily Potter were lowered to rest together for eternity in their son's mind and soul.

"They would be here Harry. With you, always." Bella finally said as the gravestone was completed. It read

_Here Rest_

_Lily and James Potter_

_My lovely Mum and My Brave Father_

_And My In Laws_

_Thank You For Giving Me Harry_

Harry pulled her closer and shed some final tears on his parents grave. Bella gave a wave of her wand and some lilies appeared as an offering.

"I hope they wouldn't mind me as their daughter-in-law." She said longingly.

Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Even now, she knew what to say to lift his spirits.

"They'll love you."

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"I know. They'll love you because they love me and I love you." He said smiling.

He looked towards them one last time and asked, "Won't you? Mum, Dad."

A gentle wind passed as soon as the words were out of his mouth and Harry Potter knew their answer.

He grabbed Bella by the shoulders and closed his eyes. Willing for them both to be outside, he took them out of his mindscape.

**Review Plz :)**


End file.
